Don't Ever Come Back
by DeeDoo
Summary: The hatred Kagamine Rin holds for her brother, Kagamine Len, is unexplainable. But what if he came back? Will their relationship repair, or will it be worse?
1. Beach Chaos

**Ninjin: We've posted another story! Cuz we're bored…**

**Tamago: Truthfully, she's on Skype now, because she isn't here. So this first chapter is written by me, and her, too. Cuz she's telling me what to write...**

**THIS IS A LENXRIN FIC. Even though she hates him now, she'll love him a hell of a lot later. How her boyfriend reacts is for us to type and for you to read.  
**

**THIS FIC CONTAINS THE F-WORD. NOT ALL, BUT SOME. A LOT. DON'T READ IF YOU'RE VIOLATED BY THOSE STUFF.  
**

******DISCLAIMER: We don't own Vocaloid, okay?**  


* * *

**Don't Ever Come Back  
**

Beach Chaos

* * *

**Rin POV**

_I had always loved my entire family. My brother, mostly. He was kind and **everything**._

_But that was only in the past.  
_

_Ever since I had moved to school, all I had been thinking was: Len, Len, Len. I thought he was the **best** brother. Apparently not so, but I will come to that later.  
_

_Even though he hated oranges and I loved them, and I hated bananas but he loved them, we loved **each other**, to the very most extent. One day; a very **specific** day, I was skipping to school, and wanted to surprise Len by greeting him in the school garden. He is my brother, and I do love him. But when I reached it, he and some friends were talking together.  
_

_"Hah! You like your puny, ugly, sister?" one of his friends, Rinto, mocked.  
_

_Len chuckled. "I only pretend to. She just makes me damned **sick**. Hey Rinto, go bully her for me later."  
_

_"During lunch?" Lenka asked. I swear, Lenka is like some sicko girl. All those perverted thoughts in her brain. "Aw, Len-kun! Please tell me at lunch!"  
_

_"At lunch."  
_

_"Heh, sure bro. Pretend to sympathize with her later."_

* * *

_Rinto was standing up, glaring at me who was lying on the floor, head up. I was terrified, even though I knew it was coming. I was bruised, bleeding, like mad. "Onii-chan! Please come!" I begged between tears.  
_

_"He won't come! Stupid girl!" Rinto mocked, kicking me **hard**.  
_

_But I saw it. A flash of blond. That was it. "ONII-CHAN!" I screamed, sitting up. "**You** are the one that has been bullying me!" I stood up and kicked Rinto **hard**, before running past him. When I saw Len, I sniffed. "I thought you loved me, Onii-chan...but you're in charge of the bullying I've had for the past **six years**!"  
_

_Len opened his mouth but I talked first. "I don't **EVER** want to see your face again, LEN! Get **OUT** of my **LIFE**!"_

* * *

That's it. My past. Now I don't live with him anymore, but he stays in my estate. Whenever he goes to school, I go _first_, so I won't have to see that ugly face of his. My best friend, Miku, has always been there for me. She's plain awesome, she even found me my boyfriend. She lives next door, and is _plain rich_. Hell, she even has her closet as a room!

My boyfriend? He's Ka -

"RIN! Hi! Aren't we supposed to go to the beach today with your boyfriend?"

Curse my mind for not reminding me that. I threw off my clothes and put on my bikini. Yeah, strange that I wear bikinis, right? Well, Miku's a fashion freak, and well...she's darn rich. I shoved on my clothes to cover it before rushing down. Miku was waiting downstairs, tapping her foot impatiently. "Seven minutes, Rin! You'd say you'd be early," she hissed. "Come on, I want to show you my _new_ boyfriend."

"Sorry! Spaced out on that!"

Well, first of all, my boyfriend is Kagene Rei. He is lovingly awesome, more than you could ever imagine. That's all I can say about him. "By the way, who _is_ your new boyfriend?"

Miku grinned. "This guy called Shion Kaito. Huh, I swear, other people have their eyes on him, BUT I'm not gonna just give up, after all it's a date - shit."

I rolled my eyes. "YOU BROUGHT MY HERE, ONLY BECAUSE YOU WANTED A DOUBLE DATE?"

"Yes! No! Nes (yes and no combined)! God, I swear, Rin, it's just a single double date! Ch-chill over it!" Miku gasped.

"NO! That's not what I meant! I meant, IT'S PERFECT!" I confirmed. "GOD, YOU ARE THE BOMB, MIKU!"

"Umm, thank you, but I'd rather be a fashion freak."

"Hm."

"So..."

"Where's Rei?"

That is _always_ my first question. Miku sighed. "I swear, Rin. It's just _Rei_. It's just a guy. That we hafta wait for! Can you just _chill_? He's gonna come anyway!" she spat.

"Y-yeah...right...sorry Miku..."

"Nope! 'Sokay! I don't _freakin__'_ care about it!" Her phone went off and she swiped it. "Ah! Hello, Kaito-kun! What's up?" There was silence before her face paled. She grasped the phone tightly. "Okay, Kaito. No problem. Thanks, mm, bye. Love ya."

I stared at her with curiosity. "What was it about?"

Miku sighed and shook her head. "Nothing of importance now, Rinny. Just a little...matter of sorts." Her jaw tightened. "And...really, you're not gonna accept it. And I don't want to ruin the mood when we go to the beach, Rinny."

"What _is_ it!" I demanded. Really, sometimes Miku thinks I'm too immature to know anything; lies. I'm old enough for _anything_, and it's _not_ gonna stop me!

"No. Now get off."

Miku stiffened and motioned for me to get in her camper. "We're picking up Rei and Kaito. Lazyasses, they don't wanna walk."

I went inside, feeling very...I don't know. What was it that Miku heard from Kaito? Miku hopped in (LIKE A BOSS), started the engine and started driving. "You're not too young to drive?" I asked.

"Stupid Rinny, _no_ Vocaloid is too young to drive!" she teased. "By a fact, that is."

"Gah. Dumb Miku."

"I have a good mind to make out with Rei in front of your face."

"That would be so pleasingly nice. Please do so."

Miku smirked at my sarcasm before stopping the camper. "Well, I could if you wanna~ after all, I'm pretty sure you do. Yeah?"

"No, hell no, now go away."

"Nope! Go fucking dip your head in your shit!"

Miku leapt out of the car and jumped to her boyfriend, Kaito. "Ah! Kaito! Hey, what's up, _Rei_."

I pushed her away. "Never mind that whore! Let's go, guys!"

"I am not a whore!"

"Yes you are! Like you don't call yourself the sexy queen!"

"For the fact, I _don't!"_

"Shut up Miku, and you _are_ a whore!" Kaito laughed.

"Meanies! Well, I don't call myself the sexy queen!" She gagged when she said it.

"Guys...shut up and -"

Miku kicked him and took over the wheel. "BEACH TIME, SHUT UP YOU WHORES, MAN WHORES."

"Dude. I hate you."

"Love ya too." She winked back at me.

* * *

I just plain _loved_ the beach. I was wandering around the beach, waiting for the others. When I carelessly bumped into this girl.

"Hey!" she hissed. "Watch it, ya toad!"

"Oops! Sorry! Hey?" I looked carefully. "You look like Miku!"

"I _am_ a Miku! Snow Miku!" she growled. "Rin, right? In Crypton High School? And I'm in your class."

I shrugged. "Well, um sorry -"

"Sorry ain't enough idiot!"

I hadn't noticed I made her drop her bundle of swimsuits...or bikinis... "Um..." I helped her pick them up. "See you around?"

"Nuh-uh! Come 'ere, you whore!"

I followed her anyway, and she pushed me into the sea. Giggling, she threw the clothes towards me. "Here, they're _yours_ now. And _you're_ to keep them!" she exclaimed, dipping herself in the water. "Dude, you look like a - is that _Piko?"_

Oh god. I hid myself underwater. That guy is the _pits_. He bullies me, like how...Len did, except he calls me a whore, a stripper, a prostitute, and sick stuff like that. Okay, whatever, but still. He pulls my hair and stuff, and he looks like he's gonna freakin' _rape_ me. Snow Miku sighed from above and bobbed up. "Piko~ Come here!" she called. So this is her revenge?

I heard footsteps. Shit, triple shit, everything. I could see Piko's white-silvery hair. Blurry, of course. "The whore's here!"

Piko's foot entered the water like a piece of shit. It wandered around and I squealed, rising to the surface. When I did, I swam away. Piko, he was swimming after me, I knew, I'm not stupid.

That's when -

"RIN!"

I don't know what happened, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, but it wasn't Piko's. I winced a little as the water entered my eyes and I screamed, and I think the person who caught me knocked me out.

* * *

**Snow Miku POV**

It wasn't my true intention. Well, I can be weird so whatever. I looked at Miku warily before saying, "I didn't mean that." Because I _didn't_. "By the way, Gakupo may want to see Rin. After all, he wants to see every cute blond girl." Kamui Gakupo is just a _womanizer._ I don't know why they even stick to him, they think he's hot. Ye-ah right!

"No. I won't let Rin fall into his hands." Miku narrowed her eyes.

"He'll come and take her away anyway."

"Fine. Make it quick."

Rin came back at that moment, looking happy. "That bundle of bikinis were you sister's, and she's fussy over them? Sorry, Snow Miku! I forgive you too, now we're even!"

"Um yea, I guess so," I said normally. "Hey Rin, wanna go somewhere?"

"Fun? And interesting?"

"Mm...perhaps."

"OKAY!"

* * *

Clicking the doorbell, Rin and I impatiently waited outside Gakupo's house. Did I mention, he was a duke? Stupid piece of shit, hell yea. Finally a lady with white hair opened the door. "Are you here to see Duke Gakupo?" she asked. She's Haku, Yowane Haku. She's a nice lady who works under Gakupo. In my opinion, she should've ran away, but she's too nice to.

"Yes," I said, tapping my foot impatiently. "Tell him I have a new girl for him."

Haku smiled. "Your name would be..?"

"Rin. Kagamine Rin."

"Okay, Rin. Wait outside here," Haku told us before disappearing into the house.

After a few minutes, a purple-haired man appeared at the door. A name came into my mind, _Gakupo_. "Good day, Gakupo..." I said, with venom in my voice when I said his name. "I have a new girl, and if you please, treat her nicely."

"I always treat guests nicely. Kagamine Rin, is that so?" he said, smiling towards Rin warmly. I swear she was caught off-guard. Legs trembling, she nodded. Like jelly, if I do say so myself.

"Y-yu-yup..." she stammered.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her inside. She stumbled into Gakupo's house. "Oops, sorry there Gakupo!" I laughed. Honestly, Miku agreed to do it because she wanted to see how protective Rei could get. It was all a test of Rei's love for Rin.

When we were inside, we both took our seats. Gakupo had his attention on Rin, and not me. If you're wondering why he hasn't kidnapped _me_, is because he found me dangerous. I have skills and talents for fighting, for some odd reason. It's by my nature.

"Hi, Gakupo! My name is Rin, Kagamine Rin. I have a boyfriend, Kagene Rei! He's a nice guy! Um, what am I here for?" Rin blabbered.

"To make friends, Rinny!" I declared, standing up. "May I use the bathroom?"

Gakupo nodded and I hurriedly headed towards the toilet. I opened my phone and I started texting Miku.

**Hatsune Miku:** So how's it going?

**Snow Hatsune Miku:** Huh, completely fine.

**Hatsune Miku:** You have the time to be texting me?

**Snow Hatsune Miku:** In the bathroom ya darn stinkin' idiot! Just to see if they can kidnap Rin in time...

**Hatsune Miku:** Good luck! :D

There was a crash against the door and I jolted up. I didn't understand what it was, because a crash isn't normal in the house. I looked around, but no one was there. Eh..?

"Snow Miku? You gonna be in there for a long time?" Gakupo asked.

"Y-yes! A very long time if I do say so myself!"

My hands found their way to my stockings as I gripped on tightly to them when I realized, there was a window in the bathroom. I stepped on the toilet seat to open the window, and saw it led to an orange room. _Perfect for Rin._ And then it struck me. _Gakupo has bee__n waiting for Rin to come here!_ It was possible to climb down there, but the person in that room couldn't possibly climb out into the bathroom. It would probably be locked, seeing as how it was when I noticed it. So that's how Gakupo will communicate with her when he was in the toilet? Stupid.

I opened the toilet doors to see Rin gone. "Where's Rin..?" I questioned.

"Oh, just went to get some snacks. Um, will you go to the post office for me? Just say you're there for Kamui Gakupo and if they ask for further identification, hand her this." He handed me a piece of paper.

I nodded, then skipped outside. Heh, well reading it wouldn't be harmful right? I opened it carefully.

_Dear Yokune Ruko,_

_This is the Duke Gakupo. I am in need of the package Megurine Luka sent me. Please do so, and you can come to my house if you do hand it over to the girl I sent, Snow Hatsune Miku.  
_

_From,  
Duke Kamui Gakupo  
_

What? HE THINKS, THROUGH THAT WAY IT IS POSSIBLE TO GET RUKO TO HAND IT TO ME? Well whatever...

The bell rang as I pushed the door open. "Hello! I'm here to get Duke Gakupo's package from Luka!" I sang.

"May I see some identification?" the girl asked. I assumed she was the Yokune Ruko Gakupo was writing about. I handed her the paper normally before letting her read it. She read the cursive handwriting quickly, before handing it back to me. "Alright, tell him I'm not able to come." She handed me a brown package.

"Thank ya!"

* * *

When I was back, it was Haku who greeted me. "Duke Gakupo is busy now. I had to replace him," she said sweetly. "By the way, Rin is staying the night, if you don't mind. Well, that's what the Duke said anyway."

"Wh-what? Wh-why?" I stammered, pretending to be confused.

"He's just like that. Don't worry, your friend is in safe hands. She just wanted to, that's all. Thank you for your understanding." With that, she closed the door.

Plan Make Rin Stay At Gakupo's House - 100% complete.

Time for the report.

* * *

**Tamago: There, that's it. That's the longest chapter I've ever written in my life. Yeah, I don't write long.**

**Ninjin: Please review! Even if you think it sucked.  
**

**...which it did!  
**

**Review, okay?  
**

**-Ninjin & Tamago**


	2. Rin In Exchange For A Deal

**DISCLAIMER: Dude. We don't own Vocaloid. Or the fanmades. Or - ugh, we own just the plot.  
**

**HAPPY?  
**

* * *

******Don't Ever Come Back  
**

Chapter 2: Rin In Exchange For A Deal**  
**

* * *

**Miku POV**

I swear we're going overboard.

But you know, we're kinda weird like that.

NOT.

Okay. Shut up Miku.

...

I JUST CAN'T STAND THIS SHIT.

"MIKU. ARE YOU OKAY?"

...you do _not_ have to tell me Snow Miku was staring at me like a psycho.

"No, I'm not. I just took a short trip to Mars and came back within a few seconds."

"Yes. Very real."

"So, what's up?"

That's when I was kicked. "'What's up' is all you have to say? And now Rinny's 'kidnapped' so the hell do you want!" Snow Miku spat. The only thing I did hope that...her saliva did _not_ end up on my face.

I shrugged. "Wait. Then tell Rei."

"Oh, and allow him to murder Gakupo? Very well thought, Miku. I'm impressed."

"Why, thank you."

Call us sarcastic idiots, but hell, I don't care. "What was the call Kaito gave you about by the way?" Snow Miku demanded snappishly. "I'm not stupid, I know he did."

"Kaito called me...one...six...twelve times today. Which one would you be referring to?"

"The first one."

"UHM."

Snow Miku just rolled her eyes and sat there impatiently. "So?"

"About - I needa go to the toilet."

"He called you BECAUSE HE WANTED TO GO TO THE TOILET?"

"That's not what I meant! _I_ need to go to the toilet!" What a classic trick. I turned on my heel to run off.

"Hey! The toilet's the other way!"

...my sense of direction _sucks_.

"I knew that!" I snapped before turning the other way to run.

"Miku?"

...gah, stupid Rei. You're the last one I wanna see right now.

"Where's Rin?"

"Oh, she's just talking to this...old classmate of hers! They haven't seen each other in - gotta go!"

I just find my escapades sooo lame.

* * *

After going to the "toilet" for half an hour, I FINALLY left the toilet before returning to the bench Snow Miku was sitting on. This time she was on her phone, texting like mad. "Whoa, you're beginning to be like Neru," I remarked. "Texting like always."

"Says the one who ditched me for half an hour to go to the toilet!" Snow Miku snapped back. "I'm not that stupid, Miku, I know you just wanted to escape from me and the Kaito call business. And you met Rei, right? Where the hell is he?"

"...gah."

"So. Speak."

"Uh..."

Snow Miku literally _threw_ a leek at me. And they're really hard, if I do say so myself. "You're gonna tell me, he flew to the sun, or something."

"Nope! He just walked off somewhere onto the beach! Heh!"

"He asked you where was Rin, right?"

"Isn't she in Gakupo's filthy rich motherfucking mansion?"

"You have a _name_ for it?"

"Yes, I do. So?"

"Nothing. Yes, she is."

My face paled. "Is it possible to get her out?"

We exchanged odd glances before Snow Miku said, "Let's hope so."

* * *

We waited impatiently at the doorstep of Gakupo's filthy rich motherfucking mansion. Sorry for the word there. "Doorbell! DUDE! GET THE DOOR SOMEONE?" Snow Miku practically yelled. I swear, she's as loud as a...whatever is loud. A trumpet, maybe.

Haku opened the door. "Hello?"

"Can we come in?" Snow Miku asked.

"No."

Then she did what every little girl did: be annoying.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No..."

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH _WINE_ ON TOP?"

Haku gave up, as I could see. "Fine, fine. But Duke Gakupo won't be happy if he sees you. Come in, come in. Have a cup of tea or whatever you need," she said hesitantly. "But what did you come here for?"

"Gakupo's famous for his awesome baked leeks!" I declared. I would say "motherfucking awesome" but I don't want to overuse that word. "It's completely natural for us to come here for the baked leeks! We've pledged allegiance to it!"

"_I_ haven't," Snow Miku muttered, but I ignored her.

Haku rolled her eyes, I knew in a provoking way, but smiled. "I see, but Duke Gakupo...is busy right now."

"Only to be expected." It came out harsher than intended. OH, GREAT JOB MIKU. I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH. NOW HAKU'S GONNA GET SUSPICIOUS AND EVERYTHING. YOU AND YOUR FATASS MOUTH.

As to be expected (again), Haku looked confused. "As to be expected..?"

"Nope. Now, where is she?"

ANOTHER SHOT. I VOW TO DIE!

"...'she'?"

Snow Miku, finally irritated (and in the mood to shut me up. THANK YA), smashed me _hard_ on the head. "Shut the hell up Miku! Or I will make sure you never, EVER, see broad daylight again!" she snapped. "Sorry Haku, it's just Miku and her unassuming fat mouth."

"Uhm, okay."

"My apologies," I mocked.

"You wanna die?" Snow Miku snapped.

"NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! LEMME OFF!"

...I'm just _so_ psycho.

* * *

**Snow Miku POV**

I swear if Miku dares breathe another word, I'll start planning her demise in the most painful way. Miku was staring into her cup of tea mindlessly - like she just so the sun becoming a square. In pure shock, basically. Of what? I dunno. "WHERE THE HELL IS R -" she began loudly.

Oh, her _wonderful_ demise is currently going under planning.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MIKU! YOU'RE SCARING EVERYTHING! EVEN THE GRASS!" I pointed to a bunch of withered grass. Trust me, I only noticed it just now. My theory and logic is just so stupid.

Miku pouted. "Aw~ But it was already there when we came, right?"

"Nope."

"Guests?"

STUPID GAKUPO. I NO-NO LIKE YOU!

"Unexpected ones, too. What brings you here, Miku...s..."

Insulted 100%. He called me "MikuS". Emphasis on the S. I am not a MikuS. Offense taken, Gakupo. VERY MUCH.

"Oh yea! Hey Gakupo!" Miku said cheerily.

I stood up icily. "Greetings, _Kamui-san._" He stopped dead as I called him by his surname, which I haven't done so before. "If you'd excuse me."

I hurried to the toilet. The window, you idiots. I locked the door behind me before opening the window. Rin's there. Okay...is Rei here? Hm. I jumped down into her room, noticing she was asleep. Where's that Rei...he told me he's be here. Liar. Fatass liar! I sighed and went over to some drawers and opened them, seeing if I could find anything of interest. Nope. Okay...

You know something, I suspect the call that Miku received from Kaito has got something to do with Rin. I mean seriously, her eyes were flashing "RIN!" when I asked her. Miku is the kind who lets her thoughts go wild and so they show easily. I know, I can spot the most unspottable things. Yup, completely weird like that.

So, my assumptions...

_Len._

If anything could make it that serious, that word could. Just L-e-n, it can destroy the universe.

..._Rin's_ universe, that is.

She completely hates him. Whenever she sees him, it's almost like a dormant volcano exploding. Which is pretty scary (I don't live near a volcano, HA!). I hear they live near, but Rin will always make sure, she does not see the jerk, which is easy for her. Len is normally sleeping, all the time.

...slackerass.

Well...

* * *

**Kaito POV**

...in just a moment, everyone disappeared. EVERYONE'S GONE! Up to me and my ice cream, but...SERIOUSLY?! How could they abandon their fellow mate? Evil souls...maybe I should just get over with Miku and back to Meiko...

NOT AN OPTION, KAITO. _NOT_ AN OPTION!

Sakine Meiko is my ex. The reason I broke up with her is simple. She drinks often, right? She went to this party that had beer (I'M GONNA FIND YOU, DELL!) and apparently got drunk, I caught her making out with Dell, and WE'RE OVER! Simple as that.

...it's not that simple. I know.

For now, I was at the ice cream parlor and just eating ice cream after ice cream. I just don't know where they were, Rin, Rei, Miku and Snow Miku! If Miku makes out with Rei or something, I swear I will stay single forever!

* * *

**Rin POV**

It wouldn't be so bad, right? Staying in Gakupo's house. I mean, THIS PLACE HAS EVERYTHING! Literally. THEY. HAVE. ORANGES! Oranges, holy oranges, THEY HAVE IT! WITH ORANGE MUFFINS, ORANGE SANDWICHES, _EVERYTHING_!

Apparently not so, when I heard my friends arguing with Gakupo downstairs.

To be honest; yes, I did sense a presence in my room, two actually. But they're gone, so whatever. I trudged out of my room and looked down from the stairs to the living room, in a place where I could see them but they couldn't. Miku was arguing her ass off with Gakupo.

"Rin is our _friend!_ Just because we _brought_ her here doesn't mean you can kidnap her!"

"Calm down, Miku..." Gakupo began, reaching out to her.

Miku jumped backwards. "HELL NO! OH GOD, I'M GONNA DIE!"

"You're not gonna die!" Gakupo insisted.

"I'mgoingtodie I'mgoingtodie I'mgoingtodie..."

"Miku! Get back on the subject!" Gakupo reached out for her again.

Miku literally did a back flip to avoid him. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! RAPE! RAPE!"

"Miku! Please, shut up!" Snow Miku snapped. "Gakupo, _sit back_ before I call the police for rape." She spoke the words through smashed teeth. "Both of you, chairs are meant to be sat on!"

Seeing Snow Miku's aggression, both complied and sat. "We want Rin back. No complaints."

"Why?" Gakupo demanded.

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Rei shouted.

"SHE'S OUR FRIEND!" Miku shouted.

"Shut up, all of you! She has school, I _disallow_ her to miss ten days of it!" Venom stung in Snow Miku's voice. "And Piko needs someone to bully, or else, WE'LL ALL GET MISTREATED."

...is _that_ what Snow Miku wanted of me?

Gakupo frowned. "Alright then, in exchange...she has to stay with me every Saturday. Sundays, she's free. All the weekdays, too. Just Saturday. _Every_ Saturday," he said.

"Noticed you were fighting a losing battle?" Rei smirked.

"Don't be such a smartass," Snow Miku hissed. "Seeing as today isn't a Saturday, I want her back. I agree with the terms."

"Okay."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"You thought you were gonna get _raped__!" _Rin said in disbelief. "Miku, you can come up with such words in such a short time. Quick-witted idiot."

Miku pouted. "Aw~ I get a insult for saving Rinny? How sad, pooh."

By this time, Snow Miku was on the verge of exploding as she glanced out of the camper's windows. Kaito was driving. He seemed pissed that they abandoned him to get back Rin.

"You didn't have to ditch me!" Kaito paused. "Snow Miku. Miku didn't make out with anyone right?"

"Nope."

"Hey! What's _that_? Looks like Rin!" Miku exclaimed, and Kaito's face paled, followed by Miku's. "So...he really is gonna try, huh?"

"What?" Rin asked curiously.

"Rin. It's been for a while, but..."

Rin smacked her. "Why didn't you tell me? _What is it?"_

"Rin..."

Kaito looked away and Snow Miku sat on the seat, eavesdropping. Rei was staring mindlessly at _something_.

"Rin, Len has been wanting to talk to you since last week."

At the name Len, Rin's hatred volcano just exploded.

* * *

**SO. TA-DA.**

**LEN'S HERE TO WHOMP EVERYONE'S ASS!  
**

**Review! :D  
**

**-Ninjin & Tamago (sort of)  
**


	3. Why Is He Back?

**We've replaced the chapter because FFN screwed and didn't put in something. It'll take a while to update.  
**

**DON'T FORGET THIS IS LABELLED "SUPERNATURAL".  
**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN VOCALOID.  
**

* * *

**Don't Ever Come Back  
**

Why Is He Back?**  
**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

For a moment, the whole place was silent. Except for the sounds of the cars outside. And Rin's hyperventilation. "So, after all these years, he's finally decided to show his banana face?" she growled. Miku turned her head to see Len in the driving seat of the yellow car. She turned back to Rin. "He has the _bananas_ to actually come back?"

Miku was desperate for Kaito to just drive back. Too bad there was a red light, instead of a green one.

So, there was silence.

Dead beat silence.

This is getting stupid, so let's skip past the awkward silence for a minute.

"Nope," Rin said. "I'm not."

"What?" Miku asked.

"Not gonna listen to him." Rin narrowed her eyes. "He _pretended_ to comfort me those last years. And he was the _cause_ of the bullying. Bullshit, Miku, complete bullshit. What a complex mind of his." By now, Rin looked like she was about to rip off _something_. Something hard that is hard to be ripped off. Her normal vivid blue eyes were darkening by the second.

Everyone in the car was tensing up. Except for Rei, who was asleep. "In any case, he's just a stupid twin brother of mine. Nothing special to me."

"How unsisterly," Snow Miku commented.

"He was the unbrotherly one first," Rin hissed. "If I ever get the chance, I'll slit that throat of his. And that's only one thousandth of the pain _I_ felt, during all the bullying, Len's fake comforts and his treason. I'm not being delusional or anything, Snow Miku. I'd rather...I'd rather kiss a snake than forgive him."

And by the way, it is _very_ rare for Rin to say "I'd rather kiss a snake than subject".

Miku rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna listen to your life story," she muttered. "And snakes aren't that bad. Kiss a...black lizard would be harder."

That sheer thought just wanted to make Rin _explode_.

"Oh my GOD, Miku, SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP!" Rin screamed, thrashing around.

"Rin, Len's gonna look this way with all the noise..." Snow Miku warned, which just led to Rin jumping into a pile of clothes. "Jeez, Rin. He _isn't_ looking this way, I said he _might_ if you keep going at that!"

"Thank you for the false alarm!" Rin snapped. "Like the camper's on fire or something."

Snow Miku cocked her head. "Er...the camper's on fire..?"

"It is _NOT!"_

"Jeez! Then what do you what me to say!" Snow Miku rolled her eyes.

"I don't _want_ you to say anything!"

Miku rolled her eyes and pulled out a baked leek from her bag and began chewing. She began forming random stories and ideas. She did want Rin and Len to repair their relationship, but Rin wasn't so keen. "Rin...I think he's here to apologize..."

Rin growled from under the blanket. "He has an ulterior motive or something! He would never apologize. He's as stubborn as a mule!"

"Stubborn means you're determined," Snow Miku muttered. Miku bit her lip.

"Give him a chance! You haven't even seen him after the incident, Rin!" the tealette insisted. "Besides, you don't even know he he wants to apologize. You haven't seen him for the last..._six_ years. You wouldn't know if he did want to apologize, for the last six years, right?"

"Nope, he has an ulterior motive," Snow Miku said sarcastically when Rin didn't reply.

Miku decided she would make Rin talk to Len.

Regardless of anything.

* * *

**Rin POV**

I still can't let the information sink in my head. Len? Back? We were back in our estate too, and even though I felt like eating an orange, I _couldn't._ ...wonder why. Oranges are the best thing to cheer you up! Right? Well, I didn't even go near the fridge. And that is _weird_. I just went up to my room and slacked.

If Len came back to apologize, then why didn't he just step in front of my house, and just tell me properly? Oh right, this house has no bananas. The only calming food to _him_. But oranges are better! Right?

Well, if he's gonna just be a stupid mouse like that, let him do whatever he wants. I am _not_ forgiving him.

My phone went off and I decided it was safe to assume it was Miku. I closed my eyes for five seconds before reopening them and snatching the phone. Well...you know...I can get my guesses wrong.

Len. Stupid bastard.

**Len-onii-chan:** Rin, come over to my house and I fucking know which fucking house you live in. Come here ASAP. Five minutes after you get this.

My thoughts? Number one: Change his name from "Len-onii-chan" to "Stupid Motherfucking Bastard Brother". Bad language there. You see, I had this contact before I learned of the bullying, and I never bothered to change it.

Number Two: Why the _fuck_ does he want me to go to his house? Shouldn't he come here? Hmph...I'm not moving!

Number Three: I know he has a girlfriend. Awkward moment with him, _alone?_

...you know what I mean. The r-word. And Len. Get it now? I'm a girl, and he's a guy.

Pfft.

Stupid Len.

* * *

Miku hurried up to me. "RIN! G'MORNING! By the way...did you visit Len's house yesterday?" she asked. Holy shit...I forgot she could pick locks. Ugh. "I thought so! How did it go, Rinny?"

"None of your concern. By the way, I'm going now," I said shortly. Truth to be told, I'm visiting Len, and gonna kill him. "I hafta visit...someone of importance."

"Is it Rei?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't _always_ think about him, you know."

Before Miku could say anything, I ran past her and marched straight up to Len's house. Furiously, I pounded on the door. Louder than intended. "Oi, you little bastard, I'm here to comply to your stupid little wish," I said coldly.

The door opened and I saw Len standing there. He's completely different. He used to let his hair down, now he ties it up. He used to be even shorter than _me_, and now he's much taller. Most people would say he was hot, handsome, anything like that but in my mind, he's a banana toad. I suppose he's hit puberty, no?

"Come in then."

Puberty - 100% confirmed.

I came into his house and sat on the sofa. "Haven't seen you in...six years?" Len scratched his head.

"Get to the point."

"What I meant to say is, Rin, we've been away for a long time."

"There you go again, winding up the suspense," I said, sitting back and rolling my eyes. "I've a good mind to leave right now. I don't want to stay here. _Especial__ly_ with _you_."

Len looked stung but sat down too. "It's been a really, really, long time, and I'm sure...you saw me in the school garden that day, didn't you? Why were you there?"

I looked down at my legs. "What? Can't a sister give his brother a surprise?" I snapped. "I'm glad I did, too. Otherwise I would have _never_ noticed what you were doing. I would have thought Rinto was just a cruel person altogether." Len passed me a cup of water. "If anything, I wish long ago that I wanted to surprise you. Rinto only obeys you because of your selfishass side. And the fact he wants Lenka. Otherwise, he would have never bullied me." I took some water then put it down. "Tell me something, _why_ did you manipulate Rinto into bullying me? _Why_ did you want to bully me in the first place?"

"I didn't want you to find out," Len muttered. "I bullied you because..."

...

...

...

"Because Neru told me to."

That just -

"YOU PREFER NERU OVER _ME?"_ I yelled in disbelief. "All because of a stupid _crush_. Neru's stupid shit. She doesn't like me and you like her. YOU'RE MY BROTHER, I'M YOUR _SISTER,_ HOW CAN YOU JUST DO THAT BECAUSE OF A _GIRL?_ DON'T YOU CARE FOR _ME?"_

That was when I stormed out out of pure anger.

* * *

**Snow Miku POV**

****I know it didn't go well.

It will _never_ go well.

With Rin. And Len.

Len likes to wind up the suspense. Rin doesn't forgive others easily. Do you get me now?

Lardass leeks.

It _just_ won't go well!

* * *

**Lardass - overweight individual**

**We just like to swear with a bad words with the character item and make the first letters the same.  
**

**REVIEW! :D  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	4. Supernatural and Crime

**THIS IS SUPERNATURAL! YOU BETTER GET THAT FACT IN YOUR HEAD NOW!**

**FFN is evil. It deletes so much stuff D:  
**

**...we're gone for a minute and everyone starts favorite-ing alerting and stuff? Wow.  
**

**YES, THIS IS TWO PEOPLE WRITING. WE GOT PM-ED BY SOMEONE AND ASKED IF THERE WERE TWO PEOPLE WRITING THIS, SO YES, THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE WRITING THIS.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN VOCALOID!  
**

* * *

**Don't Ever Come Back  
**

Chapter Four: Supernatural and Crime

* * *

**Rin POV**

Len, has the stupid guts to ask me to his house. Stupid. I am currently in Snow Miku's house (out of boredom) reading her history books and stuff. Reading relieves my stress, and I wouldn't be if it weren't for Len! Stupid him. He is so stupid! Inviting me to his house before saying "I haven't seen you since god-knows-when let's have a brotherly and sisterly chat". Huh! As if!

"How long are you gonna stay here?" Snow Miku asked me, finally bored.

I looked up, the word "Len" disappearing from my mind momentarily. "Until I god-knows-when." I flipped to the nest page before sighing. "Why is this book about fairies or something? And dragons? And whatnot crap?"

"Do I even need to tell you?" Snow Miku rolled her eyes. "You're either reading a really crappy book, or some really old thing. Or something that Pegasi actually exist? Who knows? The author has such a stupid mind. Talk about superstitious!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at that. "Well, what about your brown rabbit? Doesn't he speak?"

"Complete different thing! Talking rabbits and mystical creatures aren't the same!" Snow Miku waved her hand. "Although yes, if I do say so myself, Chokoreto (cho-ko-ree-to), my rabbit, does tend to sprout nonsense about dragons and a valley. Quite annoying, don't you think?"

"I'm in the mood for a talk" - I yawned - "and sleep."

Snow Miku motioned for the small brown rabbit to hop over. "Tell her your story."

"Right, my story which you won't believe," he snapped. "I knew a long time ago and you don't believe me, right! Ahem." He turned to me. "Rin, isn't it? Alright. See here, dragons exist much as talking rabbits do! But see here, humans don't believe it. Only because they don't bother to explore the world's valleys. _None_ of them have found a single dragon! Ever!" Chokoreto said. "They live in a valley, so they don't ever know. But you know, what's the chance of getting Pegasus and flying to the exact mountain and looking for the valley with a cave? Zilch, therefore -"

"Not interested in that part!" I waved my hand. "What kinds of dragons are there?"

"Not interested? Rubbish, utter rubbish! But since I thought want to waste my saliva, whatever." Chokoreto cleared his throat. "But you see, what _are_ the chances of you getting to the valley? Not likely! Anyway, I think I know what I'm getting myself into. If I spill another word, I'd be a dragon's meal. So see you!"

_"See_ me? You live right here!" I snapped.

The brown rabbit turned slowly. "Oh nope! Go talk to Len, Rin!"

"Gimme ten reasons why!" I demanded.

"Len has plans," he said mysteriously before running off to the kitchen.

"He's been running his paws off day and night," Snow Miku said, "just to find out what Len is planning."

I looked at her. "Right. What _is_ he planning?"

"Dunno. He doesn't even tell _me_, but since he isn't telling, I suppose it isn't dangerous unless Len changes his mind."

"And try to murder Rei? Not likely!" I laughed.

* * *

How very wrong I was back then. Halfway through reading, Snow Miku ran up to me with Chokoreto running after her. "Rin! RIN! Oh god, sweet god, you have to come!" she cried.

"How can God be sweet when such a thing happened?" the brown rabbit muttered.

I dropped the book before hurrying out with them. I swear, that rabbit beats Usain Bolt's speed. I thought he would trip over his paws or something, but no, he was completely fine. Rei's house. Hm, what happened? Rui, his sister, was screaming, like a mad woman, screaming, I tell ya! Chokoreto looked around warily before raising his nose. "I'm looking for Len," he told us before taking off like a rocket.

And I'm telling you, I didn't even respond to that.

Rei was lying on the ground, bleeding profusely. _He can't be dead._ Isn't that just a shred of hope or something?

Snow Miku looked at me. She covered her ears before nodding. I swear, if Rei is dead, I will kill.

Very painfully.

* * *

Hospital.

And idea how boring it is? To be hospitalized. No? Let me tell you. _Extreme_ bore. You can't do a shit, no, you can't! My thoughts just revolved around this "If Rei is dead Len is too". Then again, Chokoreto isn't back yet.

...why am I always wrong?

The brown rabbit had jumped up into the room. "Can't find Len, he's not in his house, and his smell..." He shook his head. "Bananas. An immense amount of bananas. Guess where that lead me? The fruit stall!" he spat. "Honestly, if he didn't smell of bananas, I would have found him! But no, there are a lot of shops out there which sell bananas. No, I don't dare."

"Oh."

Seriously, I do smell of oranges, I won't deny it. But really..? I smell a bit like myself. "Rei dead?" Chokoreto asked impatiently. "Oh, no, he's alive. The stupid human machine is beeping. Cleverdogs!"

"You sure like to talk! As if you know anything, at all," I half-yelled. I didn't wanna wake Rei up.

"Oh, so I don't know anything? _At all?"_ the rabbit spat back at me.

"Yeah, you don't!"

"Fine!"

Snow Miku looked at me. "He might know a way to ensure Rei's life."

"What? Seriously? Oi!"

Chokoreto turned to me and sighed. _"Yes."_

"How do I make sure Rei lives?" I demanded.

The rabbit stared before smirking. "Nuh-uh! I don't know anything at all, after all!"

He raced off.

"I _hate_ rabbits," I muttered grudgingly. "I'm going to get a cat. Or a chinchilla."

Snow Miku snickered. "Nah, he sprouts pretty useful information sometimes. Just that you got him to blow up, right?" she said. "By the way, I think should go find Len. After all, he may not be the culprit." I looked at her, baffled. "What I mean is, someone else may have done this," she said mysteriously. "Oh, you see there? Did I just give you a clue? Why don't we see Akaito or something?"

"Ingenious plan."

Miku and Miki, Miku's...sister, Miki Hatsune, walked in right at that moment. "But see, we can't trust each other. Snow Miku, you go stay with Rei and check on him. Rin, you see Len. I'm gonna check out on Kaito and Miki, you have to check Piko."

**(A/n: I just like how Miku pairs up everyone xD)**

I frowned. But if I have to see who did this...crime...then it's worth it.

* * *

I rang the doorbell, then waited. I only just realized today was a Thursday. Please don't tell me you've forgotten about Gakupo. I haven't got much time with this case...the door opened and I saw Len, who didn't seem like Len, because I guess he just washed his hair. "Greetings," I said stiffly. "As usual, reeks of bananas." Got you offended there, Len?

"Hm, oh, hi, Rin. Uhm, please...come, in. Have...a...seat," he said uncomfortably. I like how we stopped at every word. "What brings you here?"

Even though I didn't want to, I sat down on the sofa and gazed around the house. "You know my...you know Rei?"

"Ah, the dude who lives beside you. Kagene Rei, isn't he? Haven't seen him in a while."

"Have you heard of him lately?"

"We kept in touch...but that was a year ago when he said he had a girlfriend...and he kept texting and calling less." Len's eyes darkened. "He doesn't do it at all nowadays. I really. Hate. His. Girlfriend," he growled.

Wow Len. Any idea that you were talking about me?

I shrugged. "So, have you heard from him?"

"No."

"At all?"

"I went to a camping trip with Akaito yesterday! We went to see the pond. Newly built in the park. Ended up sleeping there..." he muttered.

"Right," I said firmly. "So you don't know anything of Rei up till now. Right."

Hm, he doesn't _seem_ like it...but...

* * *

**Chokoreto POV**

Honestly, that Rin girl. So, I don't know anything right? Right. Well, it's that Rin's fault if Rei dies! She dares to say I don't know anything. I hopped back to the Kagene's house and intruded, something I specialize at. Rui was sitting on the couch, holding a cup of tea in her hands and staring into the tea. "So," she whispered, "Rei is in the hospital, huh? As if I didn't know about that. After all, it's going according to...Akaito's plan. Then again!"

...wait, what?

Rui grabbed her bag and hurried out of the house. She spotted me and I stared at her. She just smiled at me and said, "Hi bunny! Take care of the house for me, will you?"

She just asked me to do that, even though I don't even know her? She opened the gate and waved to me before running off. Akaito, huh...

Just _perfect_.

I darted out of the gates (rabbits can jump high, TRUST ME) and followed Rui's path. She didn't take any notice of me before going to the bus stop. Here came my problem; how was I to hide from everyone? Chase after the bus; yes. As she stepped in and the bus left, I pushed off with a great leap and chased after the bus, running my paws off. Some people saw me running after the bus, but Rui didn't.

I growled as I sprang onto the bus. Talking rabbits have talents, too, you know? Well, good time-killer.

Time to meet Shion Akaito.

* * *

**Miku POV**

I don't think Kaito is the cause, but...I knocked on the door and came face-to-face with a Kaito eating ice cream. At first, I stared at him and then laughed. "So nice to see you! Kaito! Sorry I came out of the blue!" I said. "May I come in?"

"Oh, oh, yes, hello Miku," Kaito said, smiling. "Hang on, I just need a few minutes."

"Anything will do," I said. "Give me a baked leek, 'kay?"

Kaito nodded, went for a minute and came back. "Done. And here's your...baked leek," he said, passing me one.

I nodded gratefully (I AIN'T AN INGRATE!) then went inside. "To my room," he said.

I went up to his room and sat down on the chairs that he had. Kaito looked at me. "...Kaito, have you heard anything from Rei?" I asked, crossing my legs. "No, you couldn't have. Rei only talks to you when the other people are girls and thinks of you as a 'fellow mate'. Otherwise, he doesn't care for you, amIright?" I said the last three words with haste. "He has his other friends, anyway. I was thinking, do you wanna -"

My phone rang, and I smirked. Perfect. I asked Snow Miku to call me...don't ask how. I pressed my lips together before picking up. "Hello? Miku here. How are you - _what_?" I stood up. "No, no...okay, thank you. See you."

"Rei," I said flatly, "has been attempted to be murdered. Someone attempted to...that is..."

Kaito looked at me, shocked. "I. Am. Going. To. See. Him." He spoke each word firmly, before running out.

"Hang on! I'll accompany you...Kaito-kun!"

Both of us ran out to Kaito's car. At least I got a free ride. All I can say is, Kaito isn't the one.

Time to wait for Miki's report.

* * *

**So. There it is!**

**Yup. So uh...  
**

**Review? :D  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	5. My Life is a Lie

**Sorry for not updating D:**

**Well you know, our parents don't know we post fanfictions (YEAH. WE ARE THE SNEAKIEST PEOPLE ALIVE). Which is why they don't see the point for us to be on the computer. But when we can, we'll update.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We do _not_ own Vocaloid. Emphasis on _not_.  
**

* * *

**Miku POV  
**

"Hey Miku."

I was in my trance when Snow Miku shook me outta it. I turned to her, dazed, before I just realized that my leek porridge had remained untouched for the past...ten minutes, you might say? "I..." My mouth was dry, and I didn't know what to reply. "What is it?"

Snow Miku sighed and shook her head. "Today is Friday. Thought that might interest you."

"What? Friday?" I blinked. "...oh. I see."

"By the way," Snow Miku continued as if she hadn't heard me, "you know how we don't know who the culprit is? I think _I_ might know who the culprit is." She just smiled (maybe a little sinisterly) and looked away.

"...I see Rin."

Snow Miku jolted up as she saw the blonde blindly walking into the room. If you haven't guessed yet, we're in Snow Miku's house. Rin turned to us and just looked, looked, and looked. Uhm... "Oh hi...guys," she mumbled.

I scoffed. "Guys? I am not a male, Rin, just as you aren't. How are you?"

Rin looked at at me, furiously. "_HOW ARE YOU?_ AFTER A SHITTY DAY OF SORTS, YOU CAN ONLY SAY _HOW ARE YOU?_ I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE _HELL_ I SHOULD SEARCH FOR THE-"

She gave out a loud cough, and Snow Miku tutted.

"That's what you get for screaming, Rin," she said calmly, handing Rin an orange. "Even if you don't know where to search, just leave your awesome friends take over. Alright?"

Rin only looked at her. "...I want to see Rei, but the doctors think he's in critical condition and will do worse if I see him."

"Irrelevant much? Yeah well-" I choked on my porridge. "_CRITICAL_ CONDITION?! Hell, he's gonna die, Rin."

"...that will only make her feel worse," Snow Miku said, rolling her eyes.

"I still want to see him! REGARDLESS OF _ANYTHING!"_

When Rin is mad, best is to comply to her gorilla wishes.

Panicked, I stood up frantically. Now, what would a sane person do with an insane person if the sane person wanted to comply to the insane person's wishes? I looked at Snow Miku who was only staring at Rin, who seemed puffed out.

"You know, you might wanna go to the backyard." Snow Miku pointed to the back. "That way, and do. Not. Come. Out. Until. You. Are. Done."

Rin looked at Snow Miku, then looking furious, she stormed to the backyard.

* * *

**Rin POV**

Why did she send me to the backyard, I wonder. Was she irritated with my behavior? Well, how would _you_ feel if your boyfriend was just attacked and is apparently in a critical condition?

Well, the little brown rabbit was snoring in the backyard, on some...stone.

"Chokoreto..?"

At my voice, he shot up. "Oh, good..." He looked at the sky, "...afternoon, Rin. What could I do for you?"

"Snow Miku sent me here."

"Ah. Why would that be so?"

"...I want to see Rei," I mumbled. "And...and after I whined about it, she sent me here."

Chokoreto lifted his head. "Oh, I see. Guess what I'm sitting on."

You know what I suck at? Scrutinizing. I looked carefully and hoped a slam of recognition would come, but I just didn't feel anything. Nothing came. I searched to the very back of my mind, I still didn't know. "Sorry," I said.

"You must have failed your Geography, or whatever those humans have," he spat bitterly. "This, my dear, is a rose quartz."

"A..a rose quartz? Is that some kind of quartz? What _is_ a quartz?"

Chokoreto rolled his eyes. "That, you can find out on the internet. This is a rose quartz anyway, so."

"So...what?"

Chokoreto looked at Rin. "So, you'd might want to come here for a second."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The doorbell rang.

"Tch," Gumi said, annoyed. No one came to her house. And if anyone did, it'd be those nosy pranksters who'd try to steal her stuff. Lazily, she opened the door.

"Good afternoon."

Kagamine Len happened to be standing at the door, looking almost...weird. No, he _did_ look weird. And certainly, Len knew no manners. Gumi inspected him for a bit before saying, "Ah, no wonder. It's you isn't it, Gakupo? Using your pathetic eggplant powers to disguise yourself?" She yawned. "I can see through that. You don't have to disguise as Len."

"Len" sighed. "Fine, you have that correct. I'm Gakupo. Are my powers that easy to see through?"

"Yes. No get out of here."

"No."

"Okay." Gumi pulled back her hand. "Then I will constantly punch you to the next dimension."

"Aww, come on! Don't you even wanna know why I'm here..."

Gumi shook her head. "No. Not at all."

Gakupo facepalmed and turned around. "Well, if you must know...it's Rin." He turned back. "She has to come every Saturday. And I have to somehow capture her and lock her inside. I deserve her, and Len doesn't! Neither does Rei-"

"Rapist!" Gumi hissed. "I'm not even Rin's best friend, that Kasane girl is! What was her name again? Teto! Yeah, that's right. Don't consult _me_ for this thing. By the way, do you know who attacked Rei?" She smirked when he gulped. "Dim-witted doofus. You are _such_ an idiot. Anyways, get outta here, won't you?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Gumi sighed and said in a _sweet sugary voice,_ "Please get the HELL out of here..."

Gakupo facepalmed again and turned around to walk away. Just as he was about to turn around and speak, Gumi slammed the door with an irritated, "Hmph!". He sighed, maybe it was just best to ask Teto...

* * *

**Gumi POV**

Frantically, I dialed Teto's number. _'Please please please you gotta pick up please,'_ I thought nervously. If that Gakupo creep got his hands on Rin, the whole _estate_ would be in a disaster. Teto _didn't_ pick up, I growled. Who else would be with her..?

If I'm not wrong, that leek addict Mikuo is with her. Those two are dating. **(A/n: Teto will NOT be with Mikuo permanently. Unless you guys want her to.)** They go everywhere together, so I'm sure of it. _'Mikuo had better pick up,'_ I thought, digging my nails into the table that was nearby. There was a beep, signaling he picked up.

"MIKUO! I NEED TO SPEAK WITH TETO!"

_"Huh? Oh, okay...hey, Gumi...what's it about?"_ he said in a sweet tone.

"One thing to you too, don't cheat on Teto. It's about GAKUPO! You MUST get her TALKING with ME right NOW!"

_"...why?"_

"Gakupo's a rapist! He'll capture Rin and then they'll have se-"

_"Okay, okay! You DON'T have to ELABORATE." _This time he sounded panicky. _"But I'm kinda busy now."_

"WHAT? ARE _YOU_ HAVING _THAT_ WITH TETO?" I practically screamed. "Oh my god, Mikuo. Get your ass here now. Or I'm going to call Miku and let you have a peek at how s-"

_"Don't call Miku! And...I am **NOT** having that with Teto!"_

He hung up and I growled again. Oh no Rin...

I spun on my heel. Just what could I do..?

Megpoid Gumi _loves_ to stir up trouble with anyone's plans.

And this one is no exception.

* * *

"Rin? I want carrot cake," I said in my sweet sugary voice, and everyone knew this: the voice was a lie, it was used for threatening people, either that or seducing. But I'll leave that to the perverts, right? "And I want it with lots of sugar~!"

The blonde looked at me. "CARROT CAKE with SUGAR?"

"Yes, my dear Rinny. What is so wrong?"

Rin shook her head and headed to my kitchen. Yeah, I dragged her to my house forcefully. I can make my own carrot cake, of course I can. But you know, Rinny's one can be a nice change for me! I can't eat my own forever!

"Rinny...how is...Len..?" I asked nonchalantly.

Rin choked.

"Don't. Ask."

"Oh my. Do you two have a secret relationship..? That's incest, Rinny, incest..." I raised a hand and shook my head. "Hey. Rinny. I didn't mean that. I just..." She shrugged. "How _is_ he?"

"He's a player," she growled. "He did _it_ with Lenka and then ditched her! Come on, that has to be a player. It's not the first time, too," she yelled. "Remember Lapis? Aoki Lapis." Rin trembled with anger. "Yeah, she was the first one. Len is a slut. A male slut."

I smiled. "Pooooooor Rinny! You must be all, 'My life is a lie'. Right?"

"It's not that bad...it's just...he made fun of me...and secretly betrayed me...I don't know freaking why...I don't even know why he did that to me, I even...I used to...we...used to _play_...together...why he betrayed me...I've no idea..."

All this time, I was facing Rin with my back. Then I heard a light _thud_. I turned around to see Rin on the floor, muttering words. "Rinny...!" I gasped, utterly shocked and jumped over the couch to reach Rin. "Rin..! Are you okay..?"

"Stupid...Len...having sex...with...others...and ditching them...the day after..." I shivered at the s-word but I knew it was definitely not the time for that.

"Len," I growled to no one, "you're going to pay. _Dearly._"

* * *

**Gumi...is a slut?!**

**No, she isn't, chill. Now let's see...oh yeah, Gumi is gonna kill Len in the next chapter.  
**

**Until next time! (IF YOU REVIEW, WE SWEAR WE WILL BUY YOU AN IMAGINARY DRINK. HAHA.)  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	6. His Death

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!  
**

* * *

**Don't Ever Come Back  
**

Chapter Six: His Death

* * *

"What? Are you telling me we have no clue who are what the murderer is?" Gumi yelled at Rin.

Rin covered her ears. "Y-yeah...it could be robots, too. AI, you know?"

"Artificial Intelligence?"

"Yes."

Gumi breathed. "You were out for a couple of seconds. Are you okay?" she asked finally.

Rin blinked and slowly remembered what happened.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"Len! Len-onii-chan!" the little blond girl yelled, overjoyed. "Guess what?"  
_

_Her twin brother turned around. "Yes, Rin?" he asked.  
_

_"My test results! I got an A!" she screamed out of joy. "And I beat that girl called Lenka! You know Lenka?"  
_

_"Yes Rin..." Len's facial expression hardened as he clenched his fists until they were stark white. "I know her...by the way, don't **ever** tell anything about Lapis to Lenka..." he said seriously. "I don't want her to think anything...that I would...that I would..."  
_

_"Eh?" Rin blinked, smiling. "Len-onii-chan! I don't...maybe it's better if Lenka **does** know!" she said. "Oh well whatever. I'm going out to see Lenka, she wanted to see me! Bye!"  
_

_~Few Days Later~  
_

_Len stormed towards Rin. "Why is it so? Why is it that Lenka **knows** of what I did to Lapis?" he screamed at her, slapping her cheek until it was red. Very red.  
_

_"Len-onii-chan! Forgive me!" Rin wailed. "I thought it was good that she knew!" She sniffed. "Besides, Lapis suffered **a lot**! I don't want **Lenka** to **suffer**, enemy or **not**!" She looked at her brother. "And I would never do it to hurt you, Len!"  
_

_"You just did..." he whispered roughly. "GO AND **DIE**, RIN!"  
_

_He stormed away, and she cried.  
_

_~The Next Day~  
_

_"Len! Forgive me!" the younger girl pleaded.  
_

_"Of course I will. There's no reason to blame you anymore," he smiled.  
_

* * *

Rin could only think this: LIAR. She looked up. "Snow Miku should be coming soon."

"She did," Gumi scoffed, "when you were out cold. In the toilet, now."

The toilet door opened, revealing Snow Miku. "Oh hi Rin," she said calmly.

A few minutes later, Miku came.

"Hey, Rinny!" Miku called. "I came to tell you some..." her face paled, "...news."

Rin jolted up. What kind of news would it be? She could only look at Miku as she sat down and played with her fingers. "Uhm," Miku said slowly. "I went to the hospital just now. Yeah..." Rin looked at Miku a bit more cautiously this time. "I went to check on Rei...and...and..."

Even though she didn't finish the sentence, Rin already knew what was coming by Miku's despairing tone, expression and actions.

Snow Miku glanced at Gumi. She, too, was trembling at Miku's news. Gumi stood up. "Why did you have to tell her such a thing," she yelled, "when she could have found out the culprit first!" She broke down in tears and dropped to her knees.

By now, they were all crying.

Except for Snow Miku.

She wasn't a very emotional person.

Which could be a good and bad thing.

She was the only calm one and crossed her legs. She dared not to look at Rin; hell would break loose if she did. She sighed as the other three kept crying (emotional women they were) and finally decided to just sit there until they were done.

"...we have school on Monday," was all she said, before standing up to leave. Before she did, she turned around. "Rin. I need to drive you to Gak's house. Stop crying your bullshit and let. Us. Go." Whether she wanted it or not, Rin was dragged to Snow Miku's recreational van, and Gumi and Miku came along to accompany Rin.

Gumi tried to cheer Rin up. "Come on, Rin. Take it like the woman you are!"

"She is not a woman," Miku yelled. "She is a YOUNG LADY."

Rin only stared out of the window.

"I've made a resolve," was all she said.

Gumi looked at her. "What?"

"Find the murderer. And. He. Will. Die."

* * *

**Miku POV  
**

Apparently Gakupo didn't want a sobbing Rin. "No, no. Come next week," he said.

And Rin had turned into this _gangster_.

You know how a gangster is, right? Yeah, good. That's what Rin was like. She wouldn't even hitch a ride from Snow Miku anymore. She'd walk home, with all the other gangsters that wanted to be gangsters with her.

Which includes: Mikuo, Teto and quite some few others. I only recently found out, and I swear I will rip my brother's intestines out. I mean, Mikuo is only _helping_ her to be a gangster! What a stupid brother of mine. He. Will. Die. My brother will die. Both me and Snow Miku are yandere when we want to, and trust me, it's not a pretty sight.

When I came home, I waited for Mikuo to come back. And he did.

"Hey, Miku. Needa go. See ya - "

"NO," I yelled. "YOU. WILL. NOT. Where have you been these past few days? Usually you would ride with me in Snow Miku's recreational van home. Why not for the past week?"

"Aw, come on! Total girl area there. I don't like it."

"You," I hissed, "never complained whenever _Rin_ was around. So what's up?"

Mikuo panicked. "The s-sky!" he mumbled, grabbing his bag and running off.

Oh, time to talk to Sukone Tei.

* * *

**Tei POV**

"What a complete surprise, Miku," I said calmly. "What happened?"

Miku looked frustrated. "It's Rin. She. Is a gangster!" she complained. "I can't stand it. What with my brother helping her! Go spy on them, why don't you?"

"Nuh-uh..." I said, holding up my hands in defense. "What if they start a gang fight on me? Gang rape? Ever thought about that?" I tried to reason. "In any case, you should give me a reason why I should."

The tealette looked up. "I've got a plenty good reason. You're more yandere then me and Snow Miku joined together when you want to, but you're awfully nice when you're not. And you know what, Tei? You can bash them up good."

"Assuming they were good enough," I muttered, but slung a messenger bag over my shoulders and hurried off.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Rin had made her gang area in an alley near the school.

But problems were already coming to her.

Number one: her hair.

She had always disliked long hair, and it fell to her waist. Now she _detested_ it, because she was...a gangster, you could say. Firstly, she had to get rid of it. It was the most girly thing about her.

"Teto, pass me a knife," Rin commanded.

"Sure thing, Rin-sama," Teto sniggered, tossing Rin a knife who caught it skillfully.

Rin observed the blade; it was sharp enough. Grabbing hold of her hair, she swiftly swung the blade across her hair, and it all fell down. It now was only slightly pass her shoulders. She grinned at the sight of it, she looked much prettier.

Then she decided the next thing: her bow. It made her girly, once again. She tugged it off and tossed it to Teto. "Perfect," Rin complimented herself, "and now, the last thing to do is my name."

"But Kagamine Rin is such a cute name!" Akaito insisted.

"Shut up! I'm only going to change my surname..." I growled. "How about Kagami Rin?"

"Sounds good," agreed Mikio.

Rin smiled at that. "Good. So now, I'm Kagami Rin."

Mikuo sighed. "What's the need to change your name?"

"I'm not Kagamine Rin. I'm Kagami Rin. A new Rin."

"Do you remember Rei?" Neru said calmly.

Rin had to freeze. She couldn't deny she was still missing Rei. But yet, she had to be strong. "Of course...not!" Rin said, hesitating the slightest. "I am a new Rin after all! I don't even want my old best friends!"

For a moment, Rin stopped. "But you know, I do remember Rei by 1%. And if I can fill up that 99%, then maybe I'll remember him fully, right..?"

Mikio laughed. "You have a weird mind, Rin-sama. I don't even know what you're talking about."

Rin wanted to slap herself. Saying such weird things.

Then two other guys came crawling back; Rinto and Nero. Rinto because Len made him do it therefore Rin forgave him.

"RIN-SAMA!" Rinto screeched. "We were BASHED UP by a GIRL."

"NAWT MY DAY!" complained Nero.

"Babies," Rin said, rolling her eyes. "I have no idea how a girl can bash you up. Didn't you even make a bruise on her?"

They both paused. "Nope!" Nero said. "She saw us, demanded who we were and after we told her, she bashed us up good. Like, _very_ good. Up till the point she could have ripped off our limbs, but of course she didn't."

"I feel like such a LOSER," Rinto whined.

"What did she look like?" Rin demanded.

Nero scratched his head. "Uh...white hair? Yeah, and uh...I've no idea."

"Oh, Tei," Rin said, getting out of her chair. "Her."

"Um...who?"

"Sukone Tei. Just a friend of mine."

* * *

**Eh...that was a really badly written chapter?**

**Anyway, just so you know, Tei does NOT like Len or anything like that in this fic.  
**

**Oh and by the way Rin is a crazy psychopath which has weird personalities and perhaps MPD, but you know she'll go back to her original state in no time along with Len, so don't worry.  
**

**REVIEW. IT IS NOT A BEG, IT IS AN ORDER (JKJK).  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	7. Flood

**Em Tamago here today, you see uh Ninjin is like being a lazy oaf so I'm typing this.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Vocaloid for crying out loud!  
**

* * *

**Don't Ever Come Back**

Chapter Seven: Flood

* * *

**Third Person POV  
**

Rin pulled out an orange to slowly eat as she remembered Sukone Tei, a friend which she rarely saw and was a dangerous yandere that might rip off your limbs. Ah, the memories. "Where did you see her?" she questioned.

"A-along the path to the alley. The one where the signpost used to be before we ripped it down," Nero replied.

"Chicken!" Rin spat, although she knew Tei was a fearsome one. "You can't be weak to a _girl_, you know, Rinto? You bullied me last time, and now you're being bashed up by a girl. Pathetic." She turned to Nero. "And you. I thought you were some judo expert or something, but _no_, you can get beaten by a girl? Is that how far a guy can go? I should fire you."

They both winced.

"But I'll give you guys another chance if you can chase her away," the blonde said boredly.

Their heads shot up.

"Hai (yes)!" they yelled simultaneously, and ran off.

Rin picked up the gold locks of hair from the ground. "What a threat," she laughed hoarsely. "She can really become dangerous to us."

"Um, how, Rin-sama?" Mikuo asked.

"She," Rin said, observing her gold hair, "can easily tell the info to anyone. And if that happens, that might be the end to our gang, you...know?" She dipped a towel in some murky water and splashed it all over her face. Perfect. Dirty and grubby. "And that would be totally pointless."

"Why did you even start this gang anyway?"

"Because, Mikuo," Rin said, "if I'm going to get back to the murderer, I'll need other people who will help me."

* * *

**Tei POV**

_'Shit, if I don't get away...'_

I could already hear the footsteps coming after me, and I obviously didn't need telling twice. I spun on my heel and shot off, nearly tripping over my own feet. I'm a great eavesdropper.

...yeah, I'm pretty evil.

"Hey! Where the hell did she go?!"

"No idea brat! She was here three minutes ago!"

"Oh great! Rin-sama will be furious."

"Yes she will! And she'll fire us!" one of them moped miserably.

I have no idea how long they moped.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Rin-sama~ It's gonna be winter soon, it's gonna have snow everywhere!" Teto exclaimed. "And when it does then we have no choice but to move. Did you hear me? Rin-sama? Rin-sama?! RIN-SAMA?!"

Rin turned to look at Teto, completely calm. "Yes, I was thinking about that. That's why I planned for it. There's this old café warehouse that plans to move out about next week, the owner allows us to take over it."

"Did you have to pay?"

"'Course not. Please, Teto, if no one takes over it it'll be some haunted abandoned warehouse in the future. It's nearly this alley too." Rin yawned. "And all the superstitious people will take the long way round to work, and probably be late."

Mikio sniggered. "But winter starts the day after tomorrow."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Please. Even if it starts snowing quickly, it couldn't do much harm, could it? Few days in the snow isn't such of a big deal."

"Touché," Mikio said, nodding.

"Huh, Nero and Rinto aren't back yet," Mikuo noted. "They probably failed to track down that girl."

"As expected. Tei is a damn good runner. Not to mention _silent_. I swear she took the first place for our 2.4km run," Rin explained, not facing Mikuo. "In any case, it wouldn't be surprising if they couldn't track down Tei."

Teto nodded. "Yeah, I _know_ that part. Right, Ruko?"

Yokune Ruko looked up from her coffee mill. "Guess so."

Teto nodded when Ruko agreed with her.

"Now here comes my problem," Rin said, resting her chin on her hands. "Len."

"Dorky brother?" Teto asked.

Rin nodded. "This is the fact about him, he will try to get me talk to him. _And he knows my whereabouts._"

"Aw shit!" Ruko said for Rin.

"Don't worry, Rin-sama. That matter's in our hands," Mikuo smirked.

"Lose the sama part," Rin said. "Sounds off."

Mikio raised a brow. "Whatever you want Rin."

Teto motioned for Mikio and Ruko over. "Time to deal with Len."

* * *

The blonde boy was wandering around the park. He used to play in the park with Rin before...a certain incident... Now he went there whenever he had problems, and he had many. Like Rin. How was he going to get back together with Rin?

He walked towards the graveyard, that was only a ten minutes walk from the park. "Ne, Okaasan...Otousan...you said that I should look after Rin, didn't you..." He sighed, squatting down to get a better look of their gravestones. "But after that incident, she's been treating me like the jerk I am..."

Len traced the words on the gravestone with his finger. "And now she's a total gangster...I can't _look after_ her when she hates me and is that way...might as well be...Mikuo who looks after her..."

He stared at the sky, as if waiting for a response. "He is...supposedly Rin's...best...buddy? I have no idea. Rin doesn't have a best friend anymore. Not after...you know, _Rei's_ death...it really affected her badly. Yeah, it wasn't my fault. I know she thinks it's me. But it's not. You think that she'll be nice to Mikuo?"

The response he received was a flash of lightning. Len laughed.

"You're probably scolding me, for doing that, aren't you? You aren't even around to do that, I know where Rin is though. You think she would have been in more control if you guys were around? I can't control her... It seems so odd for me to. We're only twins. Rin is reckless, though."

The clouds started to lighten a bit.

"Are you saying I should just apologize to her? Well no, she'd just glare at me and say she wouldn't trust me. But I think...I think I have..." Len gulped, looking down. "Can you read my mind? Well, if you can, it's great; I don't even want to say anything about it. But it's not...legal..."

Now it darkened. Len's head shot up.

"H-Huh? Does that mean that I should go for it anyway?" Len didn't know what they were saying; he believed you could see it through the clouds **(A/n: And jeez if he didn't believe in that this wouldn't be a LenxRin fic!)**. "...Are you saying that you don't care? But well...I suppose it's...worth it..."

The clouds lightened.

Len smiled. "I guess you might be right. But to start off...Rin hates my guts...no, not my guts, the entire Len. It's hell for her." He laughed again. "Maybe not. I don't really—"

"What are you talking about, Len?"

Teto was sitting on the ledge, staring at Len. "Wh-Wha—? You heard everything?"

"From the start. I was wondering where you were going. I was in the park, too. What's it about Rin?"

"I'm a stupid brother. That's all."

Teto laughed. "I guess you're right. Doesn't matter anyway. Rin hates you."

"That's why I'm trying to _change_ that fact! I don't _want_ her to hate me! I want to _fix_ that damage—"

"The damage," Teto interrupted, "is already done."

Len stared.

Teto jumped down. "Rin hates you and you can't change that anymore. She'll hate you forever. She hates and hates you, with a burning passion. Don't come close to her. She hates it. You being close to her. She gets nervous and agitated. She gets furious. She gets—"

"I don't want to hear any—"

"Never interrupt a _lady_," Teto said, glaring. "Don't come close to her, Kagamine Len. She hates you. Don't change it."

"Who's her boyfriend then?!" Len yelled. "Do I need a reason to follow you?!"

Ruko jumped out of nowhere. "In fact, Len. Mikuo and Rin are pretty close. Don't interrupt them."

Len rolled his eyes. "As if I would believe—"

"You _have_ to believe," Ruko interrupted.

"Dammit, will you _stop_ interrupting me!" Len yelled, restraining himself from using any bad words. "I don't want to be interrupted! Oh god, why the hell are you even here? You stalkers or something? I could very well call the police you know!"

Teto nodded. "I know that. Why not call? Make Rin hate you. Even more."

"F-For what?"

"Making her friends suffer," Ruko sneered. "That's all we gotta do with you Kagamine. Don't—touch—Rin."

* * *

"Rin. Found someone spying on us!" Mikuo called, pulling a small girl with black hair out.

"W-What do you want with me?! I wasn't spying! I was w-watching you guys, stupid stupid stupid! And did I mention stupid?! It all adds up to nincompoop! Let me gooo!" the girl screeched.

"Shh," Rin tried to calm her down. "What's your name?"

The girl seemed calmer with Rin, but still agitated with Mikuo. "It's Kaai Yuki, Miss!"

"It's Rin," Rin told her calmly.

Mikuo sneered at Yuki, and she trashed about. "This kid can fight!"

"Ignore him. See, shoujo (girl)..." Rin looked at Mikuo. "Put her down." Mikuo complied. "May I ask you a question? What are you doing here?"

"My parents died recently. Murdered. In their sleep."

"What do you feel about it?"

Yuki shrugged. "I'm...sad that they died, but glad that they died in the least painful way. Other than old age..."

Rin nodded. "You've got quite the vocabulary there."

"My sensei used to give me extra classes because I was so bad. I was the best in class afterwards. But then my parents died and Sensei became a psychologist because he wanted to help people. In short, I have no one."

"No relatives?"

"Grandparents died. Both my dad and mom were the only child."

"I see. Would you like to join us, shoujo?"

"Why do you call me shoujo?"

"Habit."

"Okay. Um..."

Mikuo patted her head. "You have nowhere to go right? Why not join us?"

Yuki thought for a moment. "...don't call me shoujo anymore, just my name, Yuki, okay?"

Rin nodded. "Alright, Yuki."

"D-Did that mean a 'yes'?" Mikuo asked.

"Yes, it did!" Yuki shouted.

"Yuki, Mikuo. I need you two to go shopping for groceries. Yuki because I want her to do it herself in the future, and probably _can tell the difference between an apple and a tomato._"

Mikuo glared, but went with Yuki anyway.

* * *

It started raining. Something Rin didn't expect.

"Raining huh...never expected this—huh? It's...so much colder..." Rin shivered. "Nothing has been like this before. Could it be—?"

The rain was a lot more heavy than it usually was. It would probably flood the alley. It was colder than ever before. "Feels like I'm in the raining snow..." Rin shivered. "Winter isn't supposed to come early. In fact it should come _late_..."

Rin turned on the sheltered television. _"It seems that an unexpectedly heavy and cold rain has broken out. Nothing like this has been experienced before. This could be an unusual—_"

It was cut off.

"Tch! Stupid rain. But it is...v-very unusual..." Rin suddenly remembered a talking rabbit—could it be possible the rain was reacting to someone's feelings? And that meant that person had complete control over the weather...

"T-That's st-stupid..." Rin laughed. She was shivering to death—it was a _very deadly_ rain. Too cold.

She didn't know what to do. "U-Ugh... I-I-If I d-d-d-don't get w-warm anytime soon...I m-m-m-m-might freeze to death." Rin threw around in her box. No duvet, blanket, or anything. She even cut her hair! She might be a tad warmer if she hadn't cut it and left it like that.

"I think I-I-I-I'm gonna b-b-b-black out...O-O-O-Okaasan...are y-y-y-you watching m-m-m-me r-r-r-right n-n-n-now? I-I'm f-f-f-freezing..."

Rin blacked out.

* * *

"Done with shopping!" Mikuo said exhaling. "Come on Yuki, let's go home. But it's quite a heavy rain."

Yuki nodded. "Yeah." She looked at the groceries. "Hey...nincompoop, where do you get all this money?"

"We own an ice cream parlor next to the café warehouse. We only open on Weekends. And holidays. And I'm not nincompoop..." Mikuo rolled his eyes.

"Oh I see... Well you never actually told me your name did you? How would I know your name, nincompoop?" Yuki reasoned.

"My name is Hatsune Mikuo, the brother of Hatsune Miku."

Yuki stopped at an accessory shop. "Look, Mikuo, look!"

...at least he could confirm she was listening.

"Yes, Yuki?" Mikuo leaned over.

"That black bow! Wouldn't it fit Rin?" Yuki said.

Mikuo laughed. "Yuki, shall I tell you a short story? Before Rin became like that, she wore a pure white bow. When she created the gang, she kept it away. I don't really know if she wants a new bow."

Yuki frowned. "To tell people she's different."

"True, she used to be Kagamine Rin but she changed her name to Kagami Rin," Mikuo mused.

"That bow will tell people Rin has changed! Come _on!"_

Mikuo sighed, fumbled in his pocket for anymore cash. "...you're lucky, Yuki. We've got enough."

They paid for it and left.

* * *

Both of them were shocked when they came back to the alley.

It was knee-level. Flooded. But Rin was leaning against a wall, unconscious.

"It's cold!" Yuki whimpered. "I think that's why Rin passed out. Who can stand the cold?!"

Mikuo flung a jacket over Rin. "I'm soaked. Come on, Yuki! I'm guessing the others are at the café warehouse for shelter. Let's go there, too!"

* * *

**OUCH. MY FINGERS. THEY HURT.**

**Well, I just want to make an important note. We will be updating this fanfiction every Monday. Excluding tomorrow because I typed it today. I sorta hate it when people update messily and just update whenever they want to. So we're updating it daily.  
**

**Um well review? That is the longest chapter I have written by myself. (MY FINGERS. THEY STILL HURT.)  
**

**-Tamago  
**


	8. Tortures

**So uh...kinda late, for us (SINGAPORE, PEOPLE) but here is the update!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Vocaloid.  
**

* * *

**Don't Ever Come Back  
**

Chapter Eight: Tortures

* * *

**Rin** **POV_  
_**

_"Will you stop being such a brat, Rin?"_

_"Come now, Rei. I am many things, but definitely not a** BRAT**!"  
_

_"Don't sprout nonsense! You don't need it, so don't buy it!"  
_

_"Utter nonsense. I don't buy anything I don't need."  
_

_I fingered my wallet, looking at Rei dangerously. He only returned the look. "How would you need an **orange**, Rin? You have thousands at your house, please. Orange, orange, orange. And you know what?_ _**Orange**!" Rei snapped. "The world doesn't revolve around oranges!"_

_"Huh, not as if you know anything, Rei. You've no idea what oranges MEAN to me!" I snapped back. "And by the way, we don't have thousands at home. Learn your freakin' math! We only have twenty. Please."  
_

_Rei seemed to get frustrated. "Well, it's still a lot!"  
_

_"Not!"  
_

_"Don't be so adamant, Rin."  
_

_I glared at him, the worst glare I had ever given him in my entire life. "Know what, Rei? Go home yourself! And don't forget to stop by the bar to go get someone_ _else!"  
_

* * *

It was the slap that woke me up from the horrid dream I was having. I'm sorry, not a _dream_. A _flashback_. I winced slightly as I felt the pain registering, but whirled around to see Mikuo rubbing his hand.

"What in the world are you doing?!" I demanded, hurling him a murderous look.

"Well, can I ask you a question? Is your cheek made of stone or something? It's so freakin' _HARD!"_ Mikuo grumbled. "Anyway—I woke you up because you were mumbling in your sleep. I slapped you to wake you up when I vaguely heard you saying his name."

I turned away, silently fuming. Sometimes, in a dream, someone wakes you the hell up when you want it to continue. Then you curse the person, am I wrong? The same was with Mikuo, I was hoping he would have an early death.

Then something hit me.

_'I TALK IN MY SLEEP?!'_

Apparently I wasn't thinking.

"Actually, Rin, you do. When we stay awake to keep guard, you'd mumble in your sleep about who-knows-what shit. You're only just registering this? Slow," Mikuo explained, smirking.

I had this burning urge to throw a punch at that face of his.

"Wait...where am I?!"

"The café warehouse. It's quite wet out there, so you shouldn't go outside."

"Huh!"

"Actually, Rin. I think you had a nightmare."

"Way to point the obvious," I spat bitterly. "That was my official _first fight_ with Rei. Wait, I shouldn't tell you that. Whatever!"

Mikuo smirked again, but I ignored it. Wait...flood...that means...

"WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!"

"Whoa, chill Rin. I've no idea, but Teto and her gang took shelter. I think it's safe to assume the others did too."

I wanted to punch his smirking face. So bad. Can't tell? He's facially mocking me for worrying about the others!

* * *

**Miku POV**

That must have been the weirdest thing I had seen that school morning.

RIN CAME BACK TO SCHOOL?!

Never interrupt me, though. She wasn't Rin, actually. Weird Rin. She was dressed much differently, even with a vague image of the school uniform still there. She had painted her nails yellowy-orange, a...weird baseball...cap... Different...eh, how do you say? _Shoes_. Orange. Plain orange. With orange.

She just made her way down the hallway—as if it was nothing to her (which is complete bullcrap). Every person that gave her an annoyed or irritated glare either got a sock in the face, or a really painful kick in the balls.

"Rin?" I called softly.

The blonde turned to me, her gaze softening, but only the slightest.

"Good morning, Hatsune."

"R—"

My idiot brother stepped in front. "You have no right to call her Rin, Miku."

"You've got no right to be my brother," I growled. "A brother would not hide in that crapped up alley. A brother would look after his sister. And you know, you might as well be _Rin's_ sister—or something close to that. May I remind you something, _Mikuo?_ Don't call me _Miku_. Don't even call me _Hatsu__ne_. Don't say those two words."

"I'm Hatsune Mikuo," he countered.

_Slap._

Advice for all sisters? Slap your brother when they're being unreasonable.

"Don't talk to me, you little insolent brat," I said rather icily, ignoring Rin's presence. "By the way, I—"

There was a tug on my arm. I turned around to see Snow Miku.

"Ignore both of those losers," she said coldly. "Have you got your things?"

I nodded, turning around fully. "See ya, Kagamine."

"Miku, I—"

"I don't wanna hear it."

Snow Miku pulled me away, a safe distance from everyone where I could rage. When we were alone, she stopped.

"Have you got the disc?"

"The empty one? Yes. What are we doing with it?"

"Something. Now please...Rin's computer is in Lab 2, the one labelled 34. Download the data from a file called PPs. Password? It's Rin's name. _Kagamine Rin._ Or if she changed her name, _Kagami Rin._"

"H-How do you know?"

Snow Miku raised a brow. "Know what?"

"How would you know if Rin changed her name? I mean, it might not be possible."

"Tei is a damn good spy. Try Kagamine Rin first. Hurry up."

I rolled my eyes and hurried over to Lab 2. After we were both in, I sat on Rin's seat, inserting the disc first. "It's slow," I grumbled, "to start loading up. Hey, why are you doing the door anyway?! Can't I do that? You're better at the computer than me!"

"I'm better at everything than you, sweetie," Snow Miku replied, gently slamming her back against the door. "And I have acute hearing as well, and I'm sure you know how to download a simple file. What I'm saying is, the one who does the door needs good hearing. Either that or dig out your ear wax."

"Mean!"

I typed in the password swiftly, and I got through. _'Download download download download where is it?'_

_DOWNLOADING 2%__

I read the words and sat back, wondering what PPs stood for. I looked at Snow Miku, who only gave me a slight glare. I looked back at the screen. Wow. It downloads fast.

_DOWNLOADING 18%__

_DOWNLOADING 29%_  
_

"Fast, don't you think?" I said, brushing my fingers over the keypad.

"It only means Rin has accessed it, or downloaded it, multiple times," Snow Miku replied. "Which isn't a good thing."

I shrugged.

_DOWNLOADING 87%__

_DOWNLOADING 93%_  
_

_DOWNLOADING 99%_  
_

It stopped there.

"Wha—?!" I demanded, as if to the computer. I tapped it gently.

_DOWNLOADING 99.5%__

"This pisses me off," I grumbled.

_DOWNLOADING 100%__

_DOWNLOAD COMPLETE_  
_

Swiftly, I took the disc out, turned off the computer, and shoved the disc in my bag. "Come on, let's go."

"Hang on half a sec!" Snow Miku pressed her ear against the door. "It sounds like...Rin!"

"Oh crap! Hide!"

"No need to. 'S not as if no one can come here," Snow Miku pointed out. "Just make sure that she doesn't see any evidence that we downloaded it."

The door flung open. It would have hit me or Snow Miku in the face if it weren't for our cruel parents doing it all the time. We have this instinct to jump out of the way.

"Oh, you two—" Rin began.

Teto slapped her hand. "It's not worth talking to them," she sneered. "Come on, Rin. Just get working on it already."

Rin nodded and turned on her computer. As she started to type, Teto turned to us. "Hey! What are you doing here? There's nothing to do! Rather, you're not doing anything!"

"We only just finished, until you guys so rudely banged the door in our faces," Snow Miku said placidly. "And you're being annoying."

"Huh! In what way?! The Lab is OURS!" Mikuo growled.

"You sound as if you've dominated the entire lab. Not as if your dad runs the entire school. You've got no right to say that, fat face," I snarled.

"Fat face?!" Mikuo frantically turned to Teto. "T-Teto! I...I...I'm not fat, am I?!"

Teto jumped. "Fat?! Who the hell called you fat?! You're underweight!"

Ruko snickered. "Huh, it's as if I see a new love blooming or something."

"R-RUKO!" Teto growled.

**Snow Miku POV**

"Come on, Miku. Let them go solve their own affairs. We're leaving," I said, grabbing Miku's hand and running out.

Miku jerked me off. "Why not just kill them? Haven't you hated them for so long? Take a knife, stab them, throw them out!"

"No way. Ugh, are you psycho? I could, but I haven't. Take one wild guess! Killing is just a one-shot thing. The real fun is when you torture someone." I snatched the disc. "Especially torturing someone with their own devices, of course." I carefully put it in my own bag. "Okay, time to go home, Miku. Tomorrow you'll see some fun."

Miku stared at me. "Are you telling me you'll sabotage them?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is it so hard to figure out? Miku, of course. Especially because, I think Mikuo may like Rin, and Teto may like Mikuo. I think it's rather interesting."

"H-How?"

"Edit the data in here, and put it in the principal's office. Once he reads it, he will be mentally disturbed and show it to the whole school on how..._terrifying_ and _horr__ible_ Rin and her gang can be," I explained, turning away and fingering the metal rod that was in my pocket. "You can go now."

Miku nodded, before noticing I was fingering my weapon. "You're thinking of something dangerous, aren't you? You're fingering that extendable sword of yours."

"Shut up. You didn't bring your knife, did you?"

"Are we going to kill someone?"

"Maybe. If they're not willing to tell us, that is."

* * *

I have no idea who this girl was, but she definitely knew something about Rin. She was small, probably a good fighter, though.

"What's your name?" Miku asked with fake gentleness.

"U-Um, who I am is...none of your business..."

"Tell me!" Miku gave a snarl.

"I-I'm K-Kaai Yuki!"

"Okay. We got a starter point."

I boredly pulled out my metal rod. "Tell us all you know about Rin."

"N-No way in hell!"

"Some language you got there kid." I flicked the rod, and a long blade extended from it. A sword, you would call it. "Tell me, or you'll die."

Yuki grumbled about something under her breath. "Okay! I'll tell you about Rin. Her brother is Len. Mikuo likes her. Teto likes Mikuo. Rin hates everyone on the planet except for her gang. That's all I know!"

"You a newbie?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Mikuo, is it?"

"Yes..."

"Okay. Miku, that's enough. Yuki? Tell your gang members to watch out." With another light flick, the sword retracted.

"I-I'll tell Rin that you're an enemy..."

I laughed, slipping the rod inside my pocket. "Please do. It's fun knowing her reaction. Come on, Miku. Let's go."

* * *

**Rin POV**

I walked down the hallway. Another stupid day of school. Hey, don't get me wrong. I don't obediently go to school. I do my own learning with my own gang. Mikuo thinks going to school will be more, well, _civilized_. I honestly don't give a shit, but it's Mikuo here, so I'll go along with it.

"Hey, Rin." Tei smiled at me cheerfully. "You came to school anyway?"

"Hey, hey, _whaddya mean_." I glared at her. "Of course I come to school."

"I don't think you should've, though. Let's see what we have today. Maths?" Tei smirked and turned away.

I just walked to my class—Snow Miku seemed unusually happy. I shrugged it off. It all started when Kiyoteru-sensei walked in...

"Kagamine-san. I am very disappointed in you." He shook his head.

I was startled. Kiyoteru is one of my favorite teachers because you can hand in your homework one month late and he won't mind. But saying this... Did I fail one of my worksheets or something? Impossible. That would be totally unexpected.

"What is it? What happened?" I asked.

Kiyoteru only shook his head. "You might want to see the principal for this..."

"Wha—?! No. I won't see that stupid uncle of mine."

There was a tumble. Miku fell out of her chair _backwards_.

"Your uncle runs the school, Rin?" she asked nonchalantly.

Oh, great. Huge mistake there.

"That's right, Miku," Kiyoteru said. "Now, please, I don't care who your uncle is, go see him."

* * *

I lazily opened the door.

"Rin," my uncle breathed, "I am so disappointed in you."

"Right back at ya. How could you put me in this retarded school? I don't take school. Please, I would find my own. Now what is it?"

"This."

He tossed me a disc. "Play it when you get home. I'm disappointed, Rin."

"Who gave you this disc?"

"You did," he snarled, throwing a note to me.

In my exact handwriting, it read:

_Dearest Uncle,  
_

_Please see this disc content!  
_

_Love,  
Rin  
_

I nearly freaked. "Who the hell gave you this?! Especially with MY handwriting! This is insane! Who gave it to you!"

"I told you, it says your name! And your handwriting!"

_'Who can copy my handwriting?'_

* * *

**Third Person POV  
**

Gakupo nearly choked on his tea when he heard Haku.

"Wait, Haku. You can't do that. I'm helpless on my own!" he said.

"But, Kamui-sama...I need to go, I've earned enough money from you. I can go back to my family now," Haku said. "Which is why I am requesting to leave."

Gakupo sighed and shook his head. "I can't cook or clean. Definitely not clean this entire house. Please, Haku. You have to stay. I'll increase your salary. Just stay here and work. That's all I need."

Haku shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Kamui-sama...I really must leave..."

"But—Haku!"

Haku opened the door. "Thank you for the payment!"

_Slam_.

The door closed.

Gakupo only knew one things—he needed another 'maid'.

* * *

**So uh...here would be an update!**

**Nothing to say actually :P  
**

**Review! :D  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	9. Which is Why I Want to Slap You Back

**Uh...there be more Len soon ^.^  
**

**WARNING: MILD gore. Not much, but still has. If you are appalled by it, please don't read this chapter. Or at least the flashback.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Vocaloid.  
**

* * *

**Don't Ever Come Back  
**

Chapter Nine: Which is Why I Want to Slap You Back

* * *

**Rin POV  
**

"I hate life."

Was my first three words when I ran into _him_, the person that I didn't want to run into.

Kagamine Len.

"Oh, you had a life?" He raised a brow. "Thought you didn't."

"If I didn't have a life, I would be dead. And clearly, _I am friggin' not dead_. Of course, maybe you don't," I said coldly. "What are _you_ doing here anyway?"

"Uh? Actually, I came to see that...dude. Miku's brother. Uh...oh that's right, Mikuo." Len scratched his head. "Obviously you've grown shorter."

BAM. One nail in the balls. "Don't talk about _height_," I yelled. "I am _superior_ to you."

"Says who?" Len snapped. "Childish!"

"Know what? You totally suck," I said bitterly. "Now—Mikuo's not in, so leave. He probably doesn't want to see you, seeing as how horrible you are."

"Eh, then I'll talk to you. Figured that might work."

I twitched. The more he's within my sight, the more infuriated I was. The first thing I ever thought to do to him was to kill him, but my knife was still inside the alley, stuck on the wall, which I had tried to stab Mikuo with. By the time I fetched it, Len would have kidnapped me. Physical violence, then.

"What?"

Len shrugged. "Is that Teto?"

"I DON'T HAVE DRILLS, DAMMIT."

"Uh, never said anything. Anyway—Rin. I'd like you to know how terrible _you_ are."

"After being betrayed by my brother? Well, in the first place you did that to m—"

Len shook his head. "No no no no no, I'm talking about my parents."

I turned around. "Don't wanna hear about that."

"Now—_before_ you call Teto to get the knife—hey hey HOLD IT!" Len yelled as Teto threw the knife to me, catching it perfectly. "Our parents! Wanna know why they died, Rin?"

I turned my head, slightly, one eye glaring at him.

"Car crash, isn't it?"

"No."

"Murdered?"

"No."

"Assassinated?"

"That's the same thing, dammit."

"Then what?!" I demanded.

"Suicide."

I blinked, turning around fully. "And why would they kill themselves?"

"Went psycho. Someone mentally harmed them."

"I don't follow."

Len slapped his hands to his face, muttering something about girls and morons.

"Uh... Now, if I tell you this, _you must promise not to freakin' kill me_."

"Eh...okay, what?"

Len took a deep breath. "IamsosorrytosaythisRinbutyou "— Len had to take another breath— "mentallykilledthem."

I blinked. Len may talk at an incredible speed, but I can still understand him.

"I—wait, how?"

"Get me a glass of water. This is going to be a long talk."

* * *

"Let's start with the _status_," Len said. "I was a person who didn't go out at all and stayed at home and you were always at your friend's house. Right. But due to certain reasons which even I don't understand why, our parents loved you more than me. Because of that, whenever I was with them they would talk about you a lot, talk to _you_ a lot, but rarely about me."

I raised a brow. "Weird. Never remember that."

"You were never there. Now, uh...let's just say, you..."

Len scratched his head.

"Oh, I think I know how to put it."

* * *

_~Len Explanation Flashback~ (Third Person)_

_"See ya, Len, Mom, Dad!" a young Rin, perhaps around five, said as she walked out of the car, into her friend's house.  
_

_"See you!" Len's mother cried, waving. His dad did too.  
_

_Rin smiled at them and waited for Len.  
_

_"Um...bye, Rin. Have fun."  
_

_"Yep!" Rin said said happily, skipping away.  
_

_"I wish," Len's mother said under her breath, "you were more like Rin."  
_

_"But aren't I like her? Except I'm a guy. But I'm still the same..." Len said, frowning. "But either way, I'll stay at home to keep you company!"  
_

_She gave him a smile. "Thanks, darling." Even though she didn't pay much attention to him, both parents still loved him, just not as much as Rin. Len smiled at his sweet mother.  
_

_Len's dad ruffled his head. "You have to look after Rin if we're gone, okay, Len?"  
_

_"Yup! I will, Dad. You can count on me!"  
_

_"I think I can, Len."  
_

_"Len, I want both you and Rin to be smart, and go to a prestigious school, okay?"  
_

_Len blinked. "What does prestigious mean?"  
_

_"You'll know sometime, Len."  
_

_"But I wanna know now~" Len whined, staring at his mother, then his father.  
_

_"Len, sit down."  
_

_"Oh fine."_

_~AFTER SOME NONSENSE~  
_

_"I'm back!" Rin yelled, opening the door and stepping inside. "Mom! Dad! Miku asks if I can have a sleepover!"  
_

_Rin's mother nearly choked. "What?! Going over to another one's house is mature already...I don't need any more! You're staying, Rin! Get in! Now!"  
_

_Rin glared at her, and Len was rather scared (being the chicken he was). They both rarely fought, and now what was happening? "Wait! It's not all that bad, right? I think Rin can go over to Miku's house—" Len began.  
_

_"Quiet!" his mother snapped. "Rin, come in now."  
_

_"**Mom**! Let—me**—****go**!"  
_

_"No!"  
_

_"Let me go!"  
_

_"No!"  
_

_"Let me go!"  
_

_"NO!"  
_

_"You," Rin growled, "ARE THE WORST MOTHER EVER!"  
_

_She stormed out. Her mother was utterly sad, and angry, while Len was...chickening out in the corner.  
_

_~AFTER SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY~  
_

_Rin had stayed back for her extra classes, and Len walked home by himself. It was a little lonely without the chattering Rin, but that was about all.  
_

_As he approached his house, Len noticed there was something off—and something smelled. He walked through the open door and screamed.  
_

_His parents were lying on the floor, bleeding like hell. There was a knife, and Len noticed that his mother was stabbed through the heart while his father was barely alive because his injuries were different, but it was a matter of time until he died.  
_

_"Wait...what...NO!" Len screamed, bending down next to his father.  
_

_"Wait Len...let me tell you how we both ended up like this..." he said slowly.  
_

_"W-What...I don't want to hear it..."  
_

_"Your mother tried to kill herself..." Len's father said, struggling to say each word. "I tried to stop her, and...we both...ended up like this..."  
_

_Len widened his eyes. "B-But why did she do that?"  
_

_"Hurt by what...Rin said to her..."  
_

_The blonde shook his father, not knowing what to do. Call the ambulance? Or call Rin? Which first? Or just watch them die, since he probably couldn't do anything?  
_

_"W-Wait, Dad! I'll call the ambulance! They'll help you live!" Len fumbled for his phone. "Hang on! The hospital is really close anyway!"  
_

_"Len...don't do it...I won't be alive by the time they come here..." Len's father mumbled feebly.  
_

_Len ignored him. "Hello?!" He started yelling out where he lived and told them his parents were injured. And that they were about to die.  
_

_When he just put down, Len looked at his dying father._

'Maybe he won't live...' _Len thought a little sadly, but was determined to help._

_"Len...take care of Rin like what you promised yesterday...just...bury us beside that park we always brought you to...that was where...was where..." He closed his eyes and took his final breath.  
_

_A few seconds later, the ambulance came with Rin. She was informed about it, too, and hitched a ride from them. "Ah...Mom! Dad! L-Len! What happened?" she demanded, looking confused, angry, and upset.  
_

_"She...tried to kill herself... Dad tried to stop her, and they both died..."  
_

_"But why?! Why would she want to kill herself?! Crazy witch! What about us?!"_

_"Rin..." Len was about to spill everything. But he decided not to, it would harm Rin too much. "It was someone, Rin. Someone caused her misery. That's what Dad said. She was so upset...she killed herself."  
_

_Rin cried, too. Len knew if she found out it was her, she might commit suicide too. "Len...how are we to grow up without parents?"  
_

_The paramedics were already inspecting the whole situation. Rin just dropped to her knees. "Len! I don't get anything anymore!"  
_

_"Rin..."  
_

_"I thought they loved us! Until the point they would live until they could for us!"  
_

_"They did, Rin."  
_

_"Then why?! Why didn't they live with us forever?"  
_

_"Everyone's bound to die sometime," Len told her softly, "but no one knows when."  
_

_"I want to know! I would've helped! Would've made the entire life better! I was such a...ingrate!"  
_

_Len was amazed by her vocabulary.  
_

_"Come on, Rin. No use crying over spilled milk..."  
_

_"It's not spilled milk! It's the entire WORLD!"  
_

_"Rin, don't say that!"  
_

_"Len, don't try to comfort me! T...They're GONE!"  
_

_"You're not the only one who wants to cry, Rin!"  
_

_Rin stopped, looked at Len, then at their dead parents.  
_

_"Len... W-What did they say..?"  
_

_"Mother was already dead but...Father told me...what happened and then...he wanted us to bury him near the park."  
_

_"T-Then we will. Come on, Len. L-Let's go."  
_

* * *

I stared.

Not knowing what to do, I stared.

"Are..are you sure..?"

"Yeah. Hundred and one percent sure."

I chewed on the orange that was in my mouth. "So I killed them."

"You could say that."

"I killed them."

"Uh..."

"I _killed_ them."

"Rin, wait—"

"HOW CAN I WAIT?! I _KILLED_ THEM JUST BECAUSE OF MY SELFISH ASS! AND NOW THEY'RE _DEAD__!_ I CAN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" I yelled.

Len cringed. "A-Actually Rin, maybe I should've just run home instead."

"Len, _why do you only tell me this stupid news now?"_

Instead of cringing, he recoiled.

And smacked into the wall.

"B-Because you would never be able to take it."

"Then what?! Just live without knowing how guilty I am?!"

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

_"Don't kill yourself."_

* * *

**Len POV**

I stared at her. What she did was most interesting.

She slapped herself.

"I should die."

"No, you shouldn't, Rin."

"And why shouldn't I? A child who kills her parents should die."

I bit my bottom lip. "Hey, no arguments there, but...you _shouldn't_..."

"Liar! Don't lie!" Rin screamed.

"I said you can't kill yourself."

Rin gritted her teeth. "Then I'll ask Teto..."

"No asking."

Rin growled. "Wait, tell me why I shouldn't die?!"

"Because...then you'd leave me all alone!"

"You're heartless."

"I did it so you knew how to grow up independently."

Rin tilted her head downwards.

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Come back tomorrow. I need details."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

**...Sorry if it was a terrible chapter.**

**Review! :D  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	10. Diary

**We have to update messily now. Guess why? _Bingo_! It's our stupid, stupid brother! Our mum is biased. So. Have a nice time guessing.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vocaloid and blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Don't Ever Come Back**

Chapter Ten: Diary

* * *

**Miku POV**

"Get outta my way, bitch!"

Whenever I look at Rin, I inwardly cringe. Because somehow, I know it's not Rin, I try to fool myself and think the normal Rin is standing right there.

And she never does.

Always storming in and scowling. I actually missed Rin—dearly. I mean...she was a very sweet girl. Only driven mad by the reason of well...you should know.

Then I try to delude myself into thinking Rin never existed.

But then I try to fool myself that Rin is back to her normal, sweet self again.

So these thoughts collide and pop outta existence. Bye bye.

And so some days, I cry.

I cry because I miss Rin. Throw off your own shoes and wear mine—_you_ might cry. Especially since Rin is a very sweet girl.

Snow Miku hasn't talked to me for a long time. Sometimes I wonder if she exists still, but then I see she's in class. She exists. She doesn't talk, just stares, and loses her temper at people more easily.

"Aren't you going home?" Tei asked, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"...No... Not yet."

Tei is the only normal one—she hasn't gone psycho. Rin has. Snow Miku has (sort of). I have. Len half has. Rui...dropped off the face of the earth, and I haven't seen anyone since. Tei was reasonable—and I hadn't seen my brother.

And then I see him walking down the hallway, and I couldn't help but swing in front of him with narrowed emerald eyes.

"Mikuo..."

"Miku, out of the way, please."

"...I'm going to _cry_, Mikuo." I smiled humorlessly, then spun on my heel and walked away.

See what I mean by crazy?

I looked over my shoulder. Nothing came.

* * *

"...I quit."

I stared down at my feet, bangs covering my eyes. This was crazy. And cowardly.

"Say what, Hatsune-san?" the principal asked, leaning forward.

"I _quit_ this school. I-I can't take it anymore." See what I mean by coward? "Whenever I see Rin, my heart just breaks a little. T-Then if it breaks enough, I might not be able to t-take it."

"...Hatsune-san..."

"I loved Rin. As a friend. But that stupid goddamned Rei had to get himself killed." I was blaming _him._ Of course. "I can't t-take it an-anymore, so I q-quit."

"That's hiding, Hatsune-san. You can't do that."

I used my sleeve to wipe my eyes. "I know it's h-hiding. But I can't take i-it anymore. ...Thank you for letting me in t-this school, I got to meet great friends, so...mm-hm." I took a step back, eyes watery.

The principal leaned backwards. "Hatsune-san, you're a very smart student. I can't afford to lose you."

I forced a smile. "T-There are better s-schools, and I w-won't make any f-friends, it's too s-saddening. ...F-Farewell."

I turned, then walked away as quickly as I could.

And I was steadily losing the concept of love.

* * *

I got glasses.

I didn't need them, not at all. Just a tiny bit, I'll admit. I observed people in my school, but all of them were boring.

And I saw Rin with Mikuo at the cafe one day.

I pushed up my glasses, sitting straight. What was wrong with them?

"Miku-chan!"

"Len-kun?" I turned around.

"Whoa! You got glasses." Len chuckled.

And I don't know what overcame me, but I hit him.

Len gasped and stared at me, eyes wide. I only glared back angrily.

"It's _your_ fault! If you had stuck right next to Rin, she wouldn't be _this_ now! But you didn't care, oh no you didn't! I really don't know what's wrong with you! Now go away!"

"Why did you transfer schools?"

"Don't talk to me!"

I stormed away, sparing Rin an icy glare which she flinched to. I guess...I turned a little scary, giving everyone those glares.

Well, look what I've turned into.

* * *

Life wasn't so bad after that. My school turned out to be a lazy one, but I ignored that fact and worked hard. And because of that, I was the top in every subject, since the others were too lazy to study. I didn't make friends, but I suddenly had grown more... maternal instincts? Or was it just motherliness? Either way, you get the idea, don't you?

"Hatsune-san, please hand up this worksheet!" my sensei barked at me. Students may like me because I'm so motherly, but teachers despise me, even though I worked very hard. Maybe it was because sometimes I was smarter than the teacher? I didn't know.

"Yes, sensei." I took the worksheet out of my back and passed it to him. My sensei only glared at me, and I tried not to glare back. I plopped on my seat unhappily.

"Miku-san!" A girl came running to me. "I-It's about t-this guy, h-he—"

I sighed. _Another one_. Girls and boys constantly came to me. Girls mostly because of a boy ditching her or something like that, and boys were completely random. They had no pattern whatsoever. ...Well, if they had one, I couldn't detect it.

I listened to the girl blame him. Who? I think... I think his name was... Taito? He like, dumped every girl he dated. Which wasn't many. But when he _did_... Oh fuck, don't make me say.

"H-He said I was a selfish girl. Am I selfish, Miku-san?"

"...No." Yes, actually, that girl was beyond selfish, but of course, I have the brains not to say that. "Look, Taito over there isn't worth it. Find someone else. Okay?" What was the girl's name? ...I can't remember...

"B-But Taito is..." Oh, there they went again. Taito is hot, Taito is handsome, Taito is cute, Taito is sexy and all that shit they give me. Not that he _isn't_, but, really..? What kind of universe do I live in? (A very stupid one, it seems.)

"And _I'm_ telling you he's not—"

"Hatsune-san," my sensei called, "please return to doing your work."

"Finished," I called back irately.

"Please pass it up then," he told me.

...Adults just can't empathize with us anymore.

* * *

It was after school when the most surprising thing happened. I was sitting on my desk, kicking my feet and just wondering about life (in general) when my phone vibrated. I chose to ignore it for a few seconds, when I just sighed and took out my phone from my pocket. I flipped it open. "_One new message_," the screen read. I opened the message, and the most surprising thing happened.

"_Meet me at that cafe at four TODAY_." That wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the person who sent it.

"Rin?" My eyes widened as I flipped shut my phone and hurriedly got home to change and stuff.

In my room, I was picking out clothes to wear. Simple clothes, simple clothes. I picked out a blue shirt and a green skirt. Simple, isn't it? I like things simple. Simple makes your life simple, and simple is good... most of the time. I didn't fancy wearing fanciful clothes anymore. I just didn't.

I met Rin at the cafe. Again, I was surprised. She didn't look hostile or mad or gangster-ish. She even looked like a _normal girl_. She was wearing a BLOUSE and a SKIRT. HOLY FUCKING SHIT. Like... really? This is a MAJOR improvement! SHE IS NOT WEARING PANTS TODAY!

But before I could make it to her, Mikuo stepped out from behind a tree (REALLY MIKUO, THAT HIDING SPOT WAS SO LAME...).

**Third Person POV**

"What are you doing here Mikuo." Rin sounded unpleasant, as if she didn't want to talk to him. Which she didn't. "I told your—our group disbanded, after I learnt about _that_. What business do you have with me?"

"Uh..." Mikuo took his chance to observe her. Her white bow was back, clips were back, and she evidently didn't use the black bow Yuki bought her. "I was thinking if we should like, reform the group again, it was a real waste to... uh, disband it and stuff, yeah."

"N...No it wasn't." Rin sounded uncertain as she looked away with a "hmph". She obviously, now, disliked his presence. _And things had been going so well previously,_ Mikuo thought, sighing. "It wasn't a waste, and you know I was wrong to... form that group. It was out of... revenge that I formed that group, and I don't even _know_ who killed Rei, so why do I bother? I'll get revenge myself. Forget it."

Mikuo gritted his teeth. "_No_, you're going to need help—"

"I _don't_ need help. I'm not as helpless as you'd like to think, Mikuo," Rin told him firmly. "I was just wishing Rei would come back. Like, he just would _come back like that_. And you know he won't. Killing the murderer also won't help. And I haven't found the killer yet, so I'm just going to wait and see."

"You were a good leader, Rin," Mikuo said, huffing. "You're just not realizing it."

"I don't want to realize it."

"Well stop being a brat already! Do you know what has happened to all the other members? They're probably crying and it's all your fault!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER!" a voice shrieked. Miku stormed up angrily, then slapped her brother. "C'mon, Rin, let's go," she huffed, grabbing Rin and dragging her into the cafe.

Rin plopped down on a seat, and after ordering some drinks, looked down. "...I just needed to tell you something."

"Like?"

"...Something only Len and I know. Maybe the police."

"What is it, Rin?" Miku lightly took Rin's hand.

"I... I killed my parents."

Miku barely heard that. She stared at Rin, wide-eyed, mouth open. She shook her head, as if not believing. "No, Rin... you couldn't have..."

"...You don't understand, Miku..." Rin sighed. "Let's take our drinks and go to my house."

* * *

**Miki POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up in my bed. As usual. I got up, stretched, then brushed my teeth. Today, there are no lessons, but I still wake up to do homework. After brushing my teeth, I didn't bother to change as usual, and headed to Miku's room to wake her up, since she almost can never wake up on her own early. And we've got tons of homework for these few days... I better wake her up.

I reached her room after walking a few steps from my room's door, then put a hand on the door. I pushed it slightly, and it moved slightly. Weird—Miku always locked her door. Bewildered, I fully pushed open her door and stepped into her room.

"Nee-chan?" I called, standing in front of the door. No response. If she was playing hide-and-seek, she would usually come bursting out of her hiding spot and laugh. She didn't. I walked further into her room warily. "Nee-chan, this is _not_ a game, we've got a _lot_ of homework—"

I stopped as I found a piece of paper on her bed. I looked around—everything was neatly arranged. Her bed was also arranged and perfectly neat, the way I had set it yesterday. I picked up the piece of paper and scanned through it.

_Dear Miki,  
I've just gone to a friend's place. A sleepover, you know? I'll be back at around 2PM. So don't_ _fret._  
_Love,_  
_Miku_

I narrowed my eyes. Miku used her normal turquoise pen to write this. But Miku _hardly_ ever went over for sleepovers anymore. At least, not one night, she usually went for two nights. _And_ we didn't have lessons for a week because it was holidays and all that. She'd go for three nights normally. And she was home yesterday. That _was_ quite suspicious.

That was suspicious, but what could I do? I sighed and hurried out of the room.

"Okaasan!" I yelled, running down the steps of the staircase. If I'm not wrong, Okaasan was probably making breakfast. I think. There Okaasan was, preparing simple pancakes. "Okaasan!"

"What is it, my dear?" Okaasan didn't look at me but continued flipping the pancakes.

"Nee-chan went off for a sleepover," I said, plopping myself down on a chair. "There's a note on her bed that said so."

"Are you sure? Miku-chan always tells us before she goes off." Okaasan still didn't seem worried.

"She never said whose house," I said gloomily.

That caught her attention. "_What_?" Okaasan screamed. "Miki dear, are you very sure?"

I tilted my head and ran up the stairs again. I took the note and checked it, but there was no part saying where she left to. I ran back down. "Okaasan! This is bad! She didn't say whose house she was going to! And she didn't say if it was a female's or a male's!" What would happen if... she went to a MALE'S HOUSE?!

"What's all this about?" Mikuo was coming down the steps.

"Nii-san! You're back!" He hasn't been coming home for a while already. "And Nee-chan has gone for a sleepover, but we don't know whose house!"

"...I'm off," Mikuo replied instead, swinging the door open and slamming it shut.

I growled—stupid brother of mine! He doesn't even worry for Miku, does he?

Okaasan put the pancakes on my plate and I gobbled them up, then I stormed up to my room. I hadn't even changed yet... whatever. I plopped down on my chair and took out my orange-red pen. I kicked my feet, sighing, then stood up. I reached under my bed and took out my red diary. I sat back down on my chair and sighed. What to write...

Then, an idea popped into my mind—_Miku's diary_! She had one. I slipped out of my chair and quickly walked into her room, then searched under her bed. Aha! Her diary is under her bed too! I ran back to my room and flipped open her diary.

**I just got this diary. As a present. How... lame is that? A present from my PARENTS. ...How do they think these days? Anyway, they MADE me write in it EVERY DAY so I might as well I guess.**

It was written in her same turquoise ink. Well, this entry is too early, I think she'll say some in the last ones.

**So I'm writing at like, midnight. I'm going over to Rin's house so she can tell me everything! Oh poor her... And I'm leaving a note so Miki doesn't FREAK or anything, she does that a lot of times when I just vanish somewhere! I just tell them I'm leaving. PROBLEM? Rin needs more help and attention anyway, and my dear Miki can just talk to herself or write in her diary like me so she doesn't need any consolation or any crap like that. I do still worry about her since she's so careless, actually... I hope she'll be fine while I'm gone****.**

She DID care about me, but she worried too much... That's looking down on me! I growled—well, at least, she had gone over to Rin's house—and I very well knew that Rin was a GIRL.

I closed her diary and walked back to her room. I put it under her bed again when I noticed a sleeve of a blouse hanging out from Miku's turquoise closet. I opened the closet and neatly put back her blouse. I only just realized she didn't neatly order them... she just put them anywhere!

After a few minutes, all her clothes were neatly arranged. I sighed, then something caught my eye—some books under her clothes. I dived down and looked through them. Inappropriate magazines and other stuff. My eyes landed on a yellow diary. I looked away, then looked back—_yellow_? Why would someone get Miku a _yellow diary_? Miku obviously liked blue, green and turquoise. I picked it up and flipped through the entries.

Number one: This is written in orange ink. This can't be Miku! Number two: These entries are quite some years back when Miku didn't have diaries then. In this case, _this is not Miku's diary_. Miku took it. Miku stole something. Miku _committed a crime_! I gasped as I continued reading through the diary.

...This wasn't Miku's. This was Rin's when she as about maybe, four or five? Somewhere around there. I read through the pages.

**So, I'm Rin! I'm four now... That's what Okaasan tells me! I'll write every day****!**

How childish... Well, she was four. I kept reading until I saw a page with a grave-like picture on a certain page. There were some spots on the paper that looked like dried-up water... or tears. I read through that one.

**Diary... I have such terrible news for you!**

...What, was it going to be thrown away?

**M... My parents, they died!**

...Wait, what?

**Len-onii-chan was on his way home from school and I had to stay back for extra classes and when I was going home, this ambulance just... I can't remember, but when I told them who I was, they let me ride to my house. I thought this was very kind of them. When I reached my house, Len was standing there... and my parents were on the floor... bleeding a lot!**

What? When did this happen? Rin always said they died in a car crash or something like that! Come to think of it, her reason always changed! Maybe she didn't want us to know? But... but why?

**At first I thought Len-onii-chan was the person who killed them. But no... Len-onii-chan would never do that! He told me someone mentally killed them—grr... I hate that person! But why our parents?**

...Mentally... killed? What?

**They killed themselves. He was there. He was there to hear Otosan speak and tell him everything! Then one of the people who were trying to heal Okaasan and Otosan told us they had passed on. I didn't know what that meant, and Len-onii-chan told me it meant they DIED! But no! They couldn't die! They were MY parents! They couldn't die! That stupid woman was lying—they're alive and I know it!**

I stared. Did that... really happen? Did Miku go over to hear about this? Did Rin know who "mentally killed" them?

**Len-onii-chan said it was their time. I didn't believe him. They're still alive, still alive! That stupid woman is lying!**

Was Rin this sad when they died? Was she... really?

**I still don't know what to trust... Len-onii-chan said they wanted to be buried at the park! I wonder why. I don't know why. Is it because they met there? Or is it because we used to love playing there?  
**

I could feel the tears coming... shit...

**My best friend Miku-chan wasn't there to comfort me! And HER parents are still alive! So why are mine gone? Why is it so unfair? Why does it have to be like this? Miku-chan is so lucky, it's like I'm cursed! It's like nothing in my life has been good!**

Miku? Lucky? You're wrong, Rin...

I gulped, quickly flipping to another entry before I started crying.

**Len-onii-chan doesn't love me.**

I blinked—wait, Miku _did_ tell me Rin hated Len... I don't exactly remember why. I'm not that close to Rin. But I know her...

**He was in-charge for all of my bullying. I... It could have been stopped. My hair being pulled, the bruises and wounds on my legs, and cuts on my arms. All could have been avoided. EVERYTHING. Then... I found out Len-onii-chan was responsible for everything.**

Why are... Rin's entries so sad?

**Miku-chan was still there to comfort me. Still there for me. Still there for everything. But even so, I'm cursed. My parents are dead and Len-onii-chan betrayed me. I... What am I to do, now?**

I wiped my tears in order not to stain the diary.

**I think... I think this will be the last entry for this diary. I just can't write in you anymore. When I do, it brings back so many sad memories. Please forgive me, Diary.**

She spoke to her diary. But anyway, she felt sad and the memories would come back if she wrote in it?

**I just can't handle this anymore. I'm getting a new diary. I can't write in you anymore. I'm sorry. But thank you for letting my write in you and allow me to spill out all my troubles. I'm sorry you couldn't last until the end. This is... This is the last page that I will ever write in.**

**Written by,  
Kagamine Rin (age 4-7)  
**

I closed the book shakily. Rin did all that? Rin cried that much? How much has Rin cried?

Miku and Rin are about the same.

What? You think Miku has such an awesome pure life? No. She doesn't.

Miku was **RAPED** at the age of **SEVEN**, the same age as when Rin discovered Len betrayed her.

"Miki, are you—" My sister's voice entered the room as Miku stared at me. I was kneeling by her closet, Rin's diary still open. She froze. "Miki, what are you...? What are you doing here, Miki?" She sounded very wary and cautious. Not how I like it. I like it when she's smooth and caring and kind.

"I... Miku, I..." I couldn't explain myself. I dropped the yellow diary and ran out of the room.

* * *

**Mmph! YES! I added more Miki! Sadly, no RinxLen in this chapter. But... I got Rin's diary in it! And some dangerous Miku past!**

**Anyway, I was gonna type on in Rin's POV, then I looked at the word count and I was like "HOLY FUCKING SHIT". I typed like, 3500+ words. Not that much compared to other fanfictions, but I was supposed to type only 2000 to 3000 WORDS!**

**Anyway... I REPEAT: I CANNOT UPDATE EVERY MONDAY NOW. MORE HOMEWORK. MORE EXAMS (ewwww) MORE SHIT. YEAH.**

**Unfortunately, less updates for this fanfiction. I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN.**

**Kindly review. My laptop's dying with about 9% battery left. Goodbye.**


End file.
